Living in the Spotlight Sequel
by RobertaMarie
Summary: The Sequel of Living in the Spotlight. It is 2025 Teddy and Spencer have to deal with their kids growing up, Spencer's fame, and many struggles along the way. I RECOMMEND SKIPPING TO CHAPTER 4 BECAUSE THAT IS WHEN ALL THE GOOD STUFF STARTS TO HAPPEN :P
1. Chapter 1

**SUNDAY FEBRUARY 9, 2025**

**10:15 Am**

It has been a year since my twins; Landon Alexander and Ariella Elaina were born. They have grown up so much since then. They already have started saying "_Mama and Dada" _and some other words and already able to stand up on their own, but still unable to actually walk on their own. Spencer's birthday is also this week, on Friday, and he will be turning the big three zero, but we won't have a big party for him. Instead on his actual birthday we will just go out to dinner to celebrate just him and me. Anyways today we are having a little party for the twins, and both our families came out to celebrate with us.

"Ah Spencer, I can't believe our babies are turning one." I said as I laid in bed next to him.

"I know Baby; our babies are growing up as we get older."

I laughed. "Ha right, you are turning thirty this week."

"Don't even remind me. I don't want to be thirty."

I got up from where I was laying and got on top of Spencer placing my hands on his bare chest, rubbing him. "I promise us being thirty won't be that bad." I said giving him a kiss.

"Well if you act more like this, it won't." He said smiling rubbing my arms. "You wanna maybe sneak a little something in before everyone gets here."

I bit my bottom lip. "Not now." I said getting off him.

"You're such a tease Babe, but I know you want it since you haven't had it in almost two years." He said getting on top of me.

"Mmm… you know me so well."

"You know I gotta." He said smiling showing his teeth and winking at me.

"You just have the best smile."

"And I have the best woman who should actually let her husband do something to her."

"Mmmhmmm." I said wrapping my arms around his neck as we kissed.

"Mom, Dad." Heather said opening our bedroom door. "Ewww what are you doing?!" She shouted as she saw her father on top of me kissing.

"God Heather, why don't you knock for once?" Spencer said getting off me.

"Did you need something Sweetie?" I asked biting my bottom lip.

"Ugh… it can wait I guess since you two are busy doing I don't know what." She said blinking trying to get that image out of her head.

"We were just—"

"I don't want know." She said interrupting Spencer.

"What did you need Heather?" I asked laughing.

"Well I thought you wanted to know Grandma and Grandpa is here."

"Now which ones, Daddy's parents or mine?"

"Why would it even matter?"

"Oh trust me it matters because if it's mine then we can just stay in bed longer but if it's Daddy's then we have to get up now."

"It's Dads then…"

"Crap, they're early. Go give them the twins to preoccupy them." Spencer said. "And we'll be down in a little bit."

"Kay." She said running out.

"Spencer, I don't want to get up."

"I know me too. I wish I could lay in bed with you all day. But since they are here, we better get up."

"Help me up then." I said holding my arms up on the air.

Thirty minutes later, both Spencer and I walked down seeing them bonding with the two birthday kids.

"Hey lovely my parents." Spencer said giving them a hug. "Now why are my lovely parents here so early?"

"Son, it's no longer early." His father said.

"If we were still in bed then it was."

"Mama, Mama." Ariella said holding her arms out to me.

"Aw, come here Baby Girl." I said grabbing her out of Spencer's mother's arms. She laid her head on my shoulder as I rubbed her back.

"So they are talking now?" His mother asked.

"They only know a few simple words that's it." Spencer said looking at the twins.

"And are they walking yet Spence?"

"They can stand on their own, but can't walk unless they have some support. Isn't that right little Landon?"

"Yessy!"

**AN HOUR LATER**

"Mommy, Grammy and Grampy is here." Luke said running into the kitchen where I was feeding the twins their lunch.

"Okay Luke, I'll be out in a minute."

"Kay." He said running out.

"Can you say Gam and Gamp Ariella and Landon?" I asked the twins who sat in their high chair.

"Mama!" Landon shouted.

"No, Gam ."

"Mama" Ariella shouted.

I sighed. "So you two won't say Gam and Gamp for Mama?"

They both started to smile and laugh.

"Aw, you two are the cutest. I just love you. Now let's go see Gammy and Gampy." I said as I picked both of them up out of their high chair. I walked into the living room where they were visiting with everyone.

"Hi Guys." I said as I placed the twins on the floor

"Hey Teddy." My dad said.

"Aw, my little niece and nephew are so cute!" Charlie exclaimed bending down tickling them. "Can you say Charlie?" She asked.

"You do realize they are only one and can only say simple things like Mama and Dada right?" Gabe said.

"Whatever Gabe." Charlie said glaring at him. "Never too young to start learning their favorite Aunt's name."

"I'm surprise you came Gabe."

"What can't your brother come and see his favorite niece's and nephew's and of course his sister?"

"Aw, I'm my little Gabey Wabey's favorite sister?"

"Teddy, I'm no longer thirteen, I'm twenty-five. Now stop with all the Gabey Wabey stuff."

"Right… You're turning twenty-six, I'm turning thirty, Charlie's turning sixteen, Toby's turning thirteen, PJ's turning thirty-one, and Mom and Dad are turning fifty-five. Man we are old."

"Well thank you for pointing that out Captain Obvious."

I stuck my tongue out at Gabe and tackled him.

"Teddy get off your brother." Mom said. "You are setting a bad example for what Heather should do to Luke."

"Yeah Teddy, get off me." He said pushing me.

"Owe Gabe!"

"Well you shouldn't have done that!"

I rolled my eyes at him and sat on Spencer's lap.

A couple of hours later, it was cake and present opening time. We placed a cupcake on the twin's highchair in front of them with a candle on top and we all sung happy birthday to them and then Spencer and I blew out the candles for them. Immediately after taking the candles out, both the babies shoved their hand into the cupcake and smashed a piece in their face. After eating cake, we opened the presents our families got the twins. They mainly got toys and clothes. After opening presents, everyone started to leave and it was now just me, Spencer, and the kids.

"What's next Spence?" I asked cuddling next to him on the couch.

"My birthday…."

"Happy Birthday right?"

He let out a breath. "Right... Happy Birthday."

**SO… I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY BUT REVIEW? IF YOU HAVE ANY CHAPTER SUGGESTIONS PLEASE TELL ME AND I WILL CONSIDER THEM. OH AND SCHOOL IS BACK IN SESSION FOR ME TOMORROW SO I PROBABLY WON'T BE UPDATING BUT EVERY OTHER DAY OR WHENEVER I GET TO IT. **


	2. Chapter 2

**FRIDAY FEBRUARY 14 2025**

"Who's the boy you trying to look all cute for?" Spencer asked his daughter as we saw her walking down into the kitchen. She was wearing a white dress with pink little roses on it.

"Are you saying I dress ugly each day Dad?"

"Maybe Daddy should keep his mouth shut. Isn't that right Ella?"

"Maybe Mommy should give Daddy some birthday love." He said smirking at me.

Heather rolled her eyes. "Seriously save it for when we are at school."

"Yeah Spencer, why don't you go take your two children to school?"

"And why can't you?"

I smiled. "Because Baby, I'm feeding your other two children."

"But Baby, Baby, today is my birthday."

"Exactly and you are thirty, so why don't you act thirty and take your kids to school?"

"Stop saying thirty. I hate the sound of thirty."

"Thirty, Thirty, Thirty." I said smirking at him. "Now go be a good father and take your kids to school."

"Fine, let's go kids." Spencer said grabbing his keys. "And I expect something when I get home Babe."

"Ha, you won't be getting anything until later."

"Ewww!" Heather shouted as she walked out of the house.

**HEATHER'S POV**

So we just dropped Luck off at his elementary school and now we are off to my school.

"So, you never told me who the boy is." My dad said smirking as he was driving.

"Dad, I swear, there is no boy and even if there was, why would I tell you? Now shut up about it."

"You know... that's exactly what your mother said about me to her parents and four years later you popped out."

"Oh god, please just let me be at school already."

"Why are you so eager to get to school? You don't like being with your Dad? Oh I know; your boyfriend is waiting for you huh?"

"Dad I swear, you are annoying the hell out of me." I said placing my hand on my forehead staring down at my phone.

He started to laugh and took his eyes off the road to look at me. "Good I'm supposed to. I'm just the best dad right?"

"Pshhh Best? Yeah right."

"You're supposed to lie like I would lie saying you are the best daughter."

I started to laugh. "But I am the best."

"No you're not."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah whatever, because I know I am."

**TEDDY'S POV**

"Are you freaking serious Ivy?" I said as I talked to her over the phone. "Like are you one hundred percent sure?"

"No, but I hope not. I don't want it to be." She paused. "I… I don't know what to do or what I would do if it is."

"I mean unless you know for sure, don't do or say anything about it."

"So I'm supposed to act like nothing is wrong?"

"Yeah pretty much, but I'm here for you just like you are here for me."

"Well thanks T."

"Would it be bad if is though?"

"Yes it would be! Look, I better get going."

"Alright, you better tell me if it is or not."

"Okay I will."

"Kay Bye."

"Bye."

"Alright babies, how about we try to walk?" I said sitting on the floor in front of them. "Who wants to go first? How about you Landy? You can show your little sister how's it done." I picked him up and stood him up in front of me. "Come to Mommy." I let go of him and he took two steps before falling. "Aw Yay!" I said in an excited tone clapping. He started to smile. "Okay Ella your turn." I said picking her up. I placed her in front of me and let go of her. "Come to Mommy." I said holding my arms out. She took three steps before falling. "Yay!" I said smiling and clapping. I put both babies on my lap and gave them kisses. "I love you. Can you say I wuv Mama? No? Alright, well it's the thought that counts right?"

**HEATHER'S POV**

On Valentine's Day at my middle school, you can buy flowers and things for your friends/ crushes and they are delivered to your classes to you. And guess how many I got? I got ten roses, two teddy bears, and some candy of course but not even all of these were from my friends. But I do feel so loved.

"I see a lot of candy, now which one is mine?" Connor asked walking up to me as I stood in front of my locker.

"Let me see... this is for me, this is for me, oh and this is for me. Yeah I got nothing because all this is for me and only me."

"Come on and share!"

"No thanks... I'm good, but I'm gonna go now." I said slamming my locker shut walking away from him.

"You are the worst best friend in the history of best friends!" He shouted.

"Kay love you too!" I shouted back

**TEDDY'S POV **

**LATER THAT DAY**

"Babe come on!"

"For the last time no! I'm never or ever will wear that!"

"Please for me?"

"I have a better idea, why don't you wear it?"

"That's never gonna happen."

"And it won't be happening with me either. So just deal with it."

"Fine, you win."

"To save time next time, when I say no, just give up because us "Duncan women" know how to get their way so you will just end up like my father."

He smirked grabbing me pinning me down to the bed. "Try to get your way this time."

"Oh Mr. Walsh, you are being super annoying today."

"It's my birthday so I can be the way I want. Which reminds me, where's that touchy, touchy wife of mines I had a few days ago who said being thirty wouldn't be bad?"

"If you let go of her she'll come out again and give you your long awaited "Teddy time"."

He smiled and let go of me and started kissing me which led to something more.

**WELL, I APOLOGIZE I HAVEN'T UPDATE SINCE WHAT SUNDAY? IT'S JUST I'M BACK IN SCHOOL AND MY DUMB TEACHERS SLAMMED THE WORK ON US LIKE COME ON WE JUST GOT BACK. BUT IT COOLED DOWN FOR NOW. UMM… I ALSO APOLOGIZE IF THIS WAS CRAP. I DON'T KNOW… I'M KIND OF GETTING BORED WITH THIS SO IF I DO SOMETHING YOU GUYS WILL HATE DON'T GET MAD BECAUSE AT THE END IT WILL TURN OUT GOOD? LIKE IF I SPLIT TEDDY AND SPENCER UP OR SOMETHING. I DON'T KNOW JUST A THOUGHT AND IF YOU HAVE SUGGESTIONS TELL ME AND I WILL CONSIDER. REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND I WILL TRY TO HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON AND MY OTHER STORY I'M WORKING ON, I HAVE NO IDEA WHEN THAT WILL BE UPDATED. KAY BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**THURSDAY FEBRUARY 27 2025**

**HEATHER'S POV**

"What the? Blood on my sheets?" I asked myself confused as I woke up. "Where the heck did that come from?" I looked down at my white shorts I wore to bed and found blood on them too. I started to freak out because I didn't know why I was bleeding. "I must be dying!" I thought to myself. I laid in my bed under the covers on the erg of crying.

"Heather, are you up Hun?" I heard my mom ask opening my door. "Heather get out of bed. It's time to get up."

"Mom, I don't feel good. Can I stay home?"

She walked over to me and sat on the edge of my bed next to me.

"I'm sorry you don't feel good. Do you have a cold or a fever?" She asked placing her hand on my forehead. "You don't feel warm, are you sure you don't feel good, or are you just trying to get out of school?"

"Mom, I honestly feel like I'm going to die. Can I please stay home?"

She sighed and got up from where she was sitting. "Alright, I will come check on you later, just get some rest okay?"

I nodded and she left. I laid in my bed trying to think of everything I had accomplished my eleven and a half years of life since I am probably dying. I think I should write my parents a goodbye letter just in case I am dead when they come and check on me.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_When you read this, I am probably already gone, and why I say gone I mean as in dead and hopefully chilling with Jesus up in Heaven as you are reading this. You have been the best parents and I'll miss you and my siblings. I love you and till next time. Goodbye._

_Your Loving Daughter Heather._

I left the note on my desk and laid back in my bed trying to go to sleep, but I couldn't because I kept thinking what if I don't wake back up? So I grabbed my laptop and tried to get my mind off things.

A couple hours later my Mom came back in.

"How you feeling Sweetie?" She asked coming over to sit next to me on my bed.

I looked up and stared at her almost about to cry again. "I'm dying Mom!"

"Stop exaggerating Sweetie. You are absolutely not dying. Why do you even think you are?"

""B-Because I found blood on my sheets and I'm stomach hurts a lot."

She started to laugh even more.

"Mom it's not funny!"

"Aw, my baby hit puberty."

I looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Okay listen up, and I will try to make this not embarrassing as possible kay?"

"Kay…?"

"So, the blood on your sheets you found is from your very first period and your stomach is hurting probably because of stomach cramps because of it."

"Period? I thought only old people gets it."

"No, no Sweetie. I mean yes they do get it but also teenage girls get it too."

"And the boys don't? Why do we get them?"

She changed her position and laid next to me with her arm wrapped around me. "Well, every girl gets it so don't feel embarrass about it and we get them because we have babies. The blood is just unwanted tissue being released from where the baby develops. So since you are not having a baby, you get it for a week once a month."

"Why?"

"Because each month your body prepare its self to have a baby and when you don't conceive which I hope you won't till you are married, don't make the same mistake as Mommy, then it releases the old tissue and make new ones."

"So I was a mistake Mom?"

"Is that all you heard?"

"No, but was I?"

"To be completely honest yes you were because Daddy and I were super young, but we didn't think of you as a mistake when you were born because we loved you. Now I'm going to go get something and I will be right back kay sweetie?" She said getting up.

I nodded as she got up and left. When she came back in, she walked over to me and laid next to me again.

"What is that in your hand?" I asked as I saw her holding something.

"So this is what you wear when you are on your cycle because it will soak up the blood and keep the bloody mess away. It's kind of like a diaper, but it's not."

"Is it uncomfortable?"

"No, no. But why don't you change into some new clothes and go into the bathroom and put this on okay?" She said handing it to me. "Just place it inside your underwear and you will be fine."

I nodded and got up, grabbing some new clothes and went into my bathroom to change. When I walked back out, I was feeling pretty awkward but at least it wasn't totally embarrassing right? Like my dad could have been in here instead of my mom. How embarrassing would that have been?

"Better now Hun?" She asked as I got back into my bed.

I nodded.

"Now how about we put some new sheets on your bed and Daddy doesn't need to know you started it."

I nodded again and helped her take my sheets off and put some new ones on. I got back in bed and my mom hugged me and then left.

**SO I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT MY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE AND LIKE I SAID IF I DO SOMETHING CRAZY THAT YOU WILL HATE, I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE BUT IT WILL TURN OUT GOOD AT THE END LIKE IF I SPLIT THEM UP. CHANCES ARE I WILL GET THEM BACK TOGETHER AT THE END. SO UMM REVIEW AND TILL NEXT TIME BYE! **


	4. Chapter 4

**WEDNESDAY APRIL 2 2025**

**7:40 Am**

Spencer and I have been fighting a lot lately and I am getting real tired of it and I hate how we are fighting in front of the kids too. I just don't know what to do anymore but just head back home to Denver. Maybe we just need time apart or maybe we just need to be apart for good. Will we get better or will we just get worst?

"Mom, please let me come with you. I don't want to be left with Dad." Heather pleaded as I finished packing.

"Heather, we have already discussed it. You and Luke have to stay because you guys still have school and I will bring Ella and Land because they need me."

"But I need you too! When will you be back?"

"To be honest I don't know, whenever your dad and I get on better terms I guess."

"But what if you won't? Will you guys split up or something?"

I stopped what I was doing and walked over to her. "I don't know Sweetie. But I do know whatever happens we love you and your siblings very much and that won't ever change. Now please finish getting ready for school."

She nodded and walked out. As she walked out Spencer walked in. I just ignored him and continued packing.

"Teddy." He said breaking the silence. "You don't need to do this."

"Spencer what you don't understand is that I do. We keep fighting and I absolutely hate it, and I'm not even happy anymore. We just need time apart."

"Teddy, we can work things out, just please don't go."

"Spencer, it's final. The twins and I are flying today while the older two stay with you."

"Fine whatever have a nice trip and don't say I didn't try to work things out with you!" He yelled storming out.

"Ugh! This is exactly what I'm talking about Spencer!" I yelled back.

After finishing packing, I went down carrying the twins with my suite case and I placed the twins on the floor so I could hug both Heather and Luke bye.

"Mommy please don't go." Luke begged as I hugged my son.

"I know Baby, but I have to."

"No you don't Mom. Please don't go or take me with you!"

"Heather, we've been through this a thousand of times, you can't come because of school. Now be good for your father kay?"

Luke nodded as he let go of my legs.

"I'm not making any promises Mom."

I picked up the twins and headed towards the door. "Alright well I love you guys."

"Love you too." Both Heather and Luke said.

I gave them a smile and left the house heading to my car. I put the twins in their car seat and our things in the car and headed to the airport. I was crying all the drive to the airport because this is really hard for me to do. But it's probably for the best. It's not healthy for the kids to have two fighting parents, but it's also not healthy for them to have one. I just don't know anymore.

When I got to the airport, I saw paparazzi taking photos of me as I carried the twins into the airport as someone walked in front of me with our luggage. Next I will see in the magazines, "_Spencer and Teddy are Separated." _ Whatever, I just have to deal with it I guess.

When we landed in Denver, I had my brother PJ pick me and the twins up.

"Thanks for picking us up PJ." I said as I placed the twins in the back.

"No problem Sis. So how are you?"

"Let's see, I'm not happy and my husband and I are constantly fighting. So how do you think I am?" I said as I sat next to him in the passenger seat in the front.

"Are you guys going to get a divorce or try to work things out? I remember when you guys were all happy and in love. What happened?"

"I don't know, I don't know, and I don't know. I don't know anything anymore, but I guess I should have seen this coming. Like were we actually going to last?"

"Well I thought you guys were going to last. I mean you guys seemed so happy the last time I saw you."

"We were, but that was like four months ago during Christmas. It all just started to happen at the beginning of last month. Can we just stop talking about this?"

"Right, so I'm taking you to Mom's right?"

I nodded staring out the window.

When we got to my parents, PJ helped bring in my suite cases as I carried the twins in. As we walked in, I saw our mom sitting on the couch talking to Spencer's mother.

I had a confuse look on my face as I stood in the entry way with the twins in my arms.

"Teddy, why are you—Oh hi." PJ said.

"Hey guys." Mom said.

"Hi, umm… W-What are you doing here Linda?" I asked as I placed the twins on the floor.

"Oh well I wanted to see what's up with you kids."

"Why don't you just go ask your son because I really don't want to talk about it?" I said walking out of the room heading down to my old room.

A couple hours later as I laid in my bed, I saw my younger sister Charlie walking down to see me.

"Hey Teddy." She said in a perky tone walking over to me.

I sat up into bed and forced a smile on my face. "Hey Char."

"Scoot over. I wanna lay with my sissy." She said smiling.

I scooted over and she got in bed right next to me.

"So are you excited you are turning 16 in two weeks?"

"Yeah, so is Spencer still going to perform at my party?"

"I don't know you have to ask him, but I rather not see him."

"What is up with you guys anyways?"

"I don't know… You are just too young to understand and I really don't want to talk about it. I came here to forget about him and everything and so far everyone wants to know what is up."

She leaned over and gave me a hug. "Then I won't bother you about it."

I gave a little smile and played with her hands. "Now let's not talk about me and my problems. I wanna know what's up with my little sis. How is your driving coming along?"

"I drive good and all, but dad, he doesn't want to take me out driving ever and is like you won't be getting your license for your birthday because you don't drive good."

"Ha, I remember when he was like that with me. I secretly went driving with Mrs. Dabney. He just doesn't want his last daughter to grow up, especially with how fast I grew up."

After talking for a bit, Charlie headed up since she needed to do her homework and I was left in my room with the twins now with me. I started to cry again as I sat on my bed looking at them. I was thinking how this could end up my life, living in the basement of my parent's house with my kids. What kind of life is that? Certainly not a life I want, but at least I would be happy right? Wouldn't I be happy?

**SO, LIKE I SAID I WOULD DO SOMETHING YOU WOULDN'T LIKE AND DO THIS TO TEDDY AND SPENCER, SO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT WHAT I DID. KAY BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SATURDAY APRIL 5 2025**

I have been in Denver for a few days now, and it gave me a lot of time to think about everything and I had many questions going through my head like what if we do get a divorce? Would I have all four kids with me, or would he have half and I have half? Will they even see their father much if I move back to Denver? Would I be keeping him from the kids? What would be the best thing for the kids? Definitely having two parents who constantly argue isn't the best. Spencer and I have always fought, but it's just different this time. It's not getting better and neither of us is happy. Do I love Spencer? Of course. Do I wish we didn't have to go through this? Yes. Do I wish we could just work things out? Yes. Will we? Probably not, and even if we did would the fighting stop? I doubt it. So I'm pretty sure what will happen and I am certainly not looking forward to it.

**SPENCER'S POV**

Even though I have a lot of things happening in my life right now, today I have a meet and greet. I probably should have just canceled it, but I can at least get my mind off Teddy and everything. And besides, if I did cancel it, I would have had to give everyone a reason why I did that, and I don't really need people knowing what's happening in my life. Anyways, I have to bring Heather and Luke with me since I don't have anyone to watch them.

"Dad, I don't want to go." Heather screamed. "I will chain myself to my bed if I have to."

"Why do you have to be like this and today of all days? You are making me late."

She rolled her eyes at me. "I don't care. I don't want to go."

"I swear you are just as defiant as your mother, but guess what I will win this one and you won't."

"Good, I rather be more like mom than you any day!"

"Listen up, you are going if you like it or not." I said picking her up. "Come on Luke, we need to go." I shouted.

"Dad put me down!" She kicked and screamed.

"Not gonna happen Sweetie."

"Gosh, I wish I was with mom."

"I wish you were too, it would definitely make things easier on me, now get over it. Luke come on. You kids are making me late."

"Coming Daddy." Luke said running down the stairs. When he got down, we got into the car and drove to the place it is being held at. When we got there, I parked the car and we walked in and we saw a huge crowd of people.

"Spencer your late." My manager said.

"Yeah I know… but it's not my fault these two made me late." I said as pointing at the kids.

"And your wife couldn't watch them?"

"Mom's not even home, she's in Denver Mike." I heard Heather say.

"Right, now you kids need to stay here and be good and don't bother me okay?" I asked kneeling down to their level.

"Yeah whatever dad." Heather said staring down at her phone.

I sighed and forced a smile on my face as I walked where I was supposed to be. Being a single parent will definitely be a challenge, so I hope Teddy and I will just try to work things out. I really don't want to lose her but if we keep fighting then we probably shouldn't be together because it surely isn't healthy.

**TEDDY'S POV**

"Teddy, you know you really need to tell us what your plan is." Mom said as we sat around the kitchen table.

"My plan on what mom? Spencer and my relationship because I don't know… I don't really have a plan yet."

"Well are you two going to get a divorce?" Dad asked.

"I don't know, but by the looks of it, unless we can just stop fighting, we probably will."

"And what if you do? Would you stay in LA or come back to Denver?" Mom asked.

"Probably come back to Denver."

"And what about the kids?"

"I don't know. Heather and Luke I guess would just stay with Spencer until the end of the school year and then we will figure something out. But I don't know; the only thing I do know is that I should really talk to Spencer before I or we make any decisions on things."

"And when are you planning on doing that?" Dad asked.

"Probably when he comes next week with the kids…"

**HEATHER'S POV**

"Heather, I'm bored." My little brother Luke said.

I sighed leaning on my left arm. "I know me too. Like why would people even want to meet dad?"

"When will Mommy be back?" He asked climbing onto my lap.

"I don't know… let's call her." I said as I dialed her number. I put my phone on speaker so both me and Luke could talk to her.

"Hey Sweetie." I heard her say as she answered the phone.

"Mom, Luke and I miss you. When will you be back?"

"Yeah Mommy, I miss you!"

"Aw, I miss you guys too. I'll see you guys next week when you and Daddy fly out here kay? Now what are my two children up to?"

"We are hecka bored, right Luke?"

"Yeah!"

"Well make your dad do something with you guys or go to a friend's house."

"He's busy with his dumb meet and greet and he dragged us along."

"Aw, I'm sorry you had to go to that."

"Who are you two talking to?" My dad asked.

"Mommy!" Luke said.

"Tell her I think we need to talk."

"Now?" I asked.

"No like later or something."

"Mom, dad said he thinks you and him need to talk like later."

"I know we do… Tell him we can discuss things next week when you guys come to Denver. Now I should get going. I love you guys and be good for your dad okay?"

"Kay. Love you."

"Love you Mommy!"

"Bye." Luke and I both said.

"Bye."

"Dad, she said she'll talk to you next week when we go to Denver." I said as I got off my phone.

He let out a breath. "Alright… Well I'm almost done and then we can leave."

Luke and I both nodded and went back to doing what we were doing before, absolutely nothing… just sitting and basically staring at each other until it was over.

**SOOO, I THINK THIS CHAPTER WAS CRAPPY, BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH BETTER. SO UMM… THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP TOMORROW AND IF NOT TOMORROW THEN SATURDAY FOR SURE. AND TILL THEN BYE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND REMEMBER GUESTS CAN REVIEW TOO.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SATURDAY APRIL 12 2025**

**11:15 Am**

Spencer and the kids flew out here to Denver last night but I haven't seen or talked to them yet, but that will change since today is Charlie's Sweet 16 Party. Even though she and Toby were born on the same day, they are having separate parties now since they are getting older and deserve to have their own. Charlie is having her party at PJ's restaurant so it will save mom and dad major money. I still don't know if Spencer will stay for the party, but I know he will bring Heather and Luke for sure.

"Teddy, come on, it's time to go!" Charlie yelled as she walked into my room.

"Charlie, if you have to go right this second then I'll drive myself and the twins and come later."

"Why?"

"Obviously I'm not ready as you can see and nobody will even be there for at least another hour and a half."

"Ugh fine. I'll see you there then and don't be late!"

"Char, I'll get there when I get there."

"Whatever." She said rolling her eyes at me. "Mom, she said she'll meet us there." She shouted as she left my room.

**12:22 Pm**

As I was about to leave with the twins, I got a text from Spencer

S: Where are you, you aren't here?"

T: I'm still at my parents about to leave.

S: Can I come over so we can talk alone?

T: Spencer today isn't a good day.

S: Please? We probably won't get another chance to be alone.

I didn't reply.

S: Teddy?

T: Fine.

S: I'll be over in a bit.

Fifteen minutes later I heard a knock at my door, so that must mean Spencer is here. I placed the twins on the couch as I got up to answer the door. I took a deep breath and slowly opened it seeing Spencer standing in the doorway with his hands in his front pockets. He gave me a quick hug and kiss on my cheek as he walked in and walked over to the couch and picked up his daughter.

"Dada!" Ariella said as he picked her up.

"Hey Baby Girl, did you miss me?"

I sat next to Spencer and put Landon on my lap. "I think they both missed you. They both kept saying Dada, Dada."

He stared down at both the babies. "Well I certainly did miss them."

"So umm… what do you think we should do about us?" I immediately asked. "Do you think the constant arguing will stop?"

"I hope and wish it would, because I don't want to lose you and I love you and miss having you and twins around."

"I know me too. I just wish we could get back to how it used to be, but I doubt it will happen."

"Do you want to try to work things out?"

"Spencer, I honestly don't think it would help one bit."

"Then are you saying you want to get a divorce?" Spencer said starting to speak louder.

I was quiet not wanting to answer him. I honestly don't want to, but I also don't want to be in a relationship with someone who I always fight with. I mean every married couples fight, but this fighting is different from the other times we fought.

"Teddy answer me."

"Spencer… I can honestly say I don't want to because of the kids BUT it's not healthy for the kids if we are always arguing."

"So that's a yes? You do want a divorce?"

I started to cry and nodded my head. That is definitely hard to hear and say. I love Spencer, I really do. He was my first love, my only love, but it's probably for the best right?

There was silence in the room for a couple of minutes, before Spencer ended it.

"What about the kids then?"

I stared down at the floor not wanting to look at Spencer. "I think… I think Heather and Luke should stay in the LA with you and finish this school year and then we can discuss it further more."

"Are you saying you are moving back to Denver with Land and Ella then?"

"Obviously I can't live with you, I don't have anyone I can stay with in LA, I can't get a job because I didn't go to college, and I can't afford a place. Do the math."

"Wow, so I won't be able to see my twins basically? That's pretty fucked up Teddy." He said in a mad tone.

"Spencer, I know that it is fucked up but there are no other options for me!"

"Well if you took online college courses like I suggested in the first place we wouldn't have this problem."

"Wow, so you are blaming this on me because I was raising our daughter while you went to college? I gave up so much so you were able to go to college and not miss Heather grow up, and this is how you repay me?"

"I repaid you in so many ways like my parents and I paying for all your expenses, letting you live with us when you dad kicked you out, should I go on?"

"Actually get your facts straight Spencer, your mother and father allowed me to live with you guys not you and paid for all my expenses, not you."

"I'm paying for them now, aren't I?"

"Because we're married and don't expect you will be when we are divorced."

"Oh I surely won't."

"Just expect you will be paying child support."

"What even happened to us Teddy? We were so in love."

"Spencer, were we actually in love or were we forcing to be in love with each other because we had kids together? Do we even know what real love is?"

"Teddy, I can honestly say I was and probably forever will be in love with you and that is why I still think we should try to work things out."

"You don't understand. I'm not happy in our relationship. I don't want to be in a constant fighting relationship and neither should you."

As I said that my phone started to ring and it was Charlie.

"Hey Char, I'm—"

"Teddy, when are you coming? You are missing my party!" Charlie said interrupting me before I could finish my sentence. "Where are you?"

"I'm still at moms, but I'm about to leave."

"Why are you still at moms?"

"Charlie, I'll be there in an hour tops."

"Fine." She said hanging up.

I sighed staring down at my phone.

"So we are really going through with a divorce?"

"Unless things change, which they won't, then we are."

"You do realize the media is going to be all up in us and the kids now?"

"And we will just have to deal with that and try to keep the kids out of it and still let them know we love them and that will never change." I started to cry as I took off my wedding band and engagement ring and placed it in Spencer's hand.

"Teddy." He said in a soft, sad tone. "You keep them."

I shook my head. "No, no… these are really yours."

"So this is really over between us."

"I guess it is." I said as tears ran down my face. "I should probably get going to the party."

"I don't want to make you any later… Do you want me to pick up Heather and Luke after it's over?"

"No it's fine, they can come back here with me… but if you want, you can keep Land and Ella since you haven't and won't see them much."

He nodded and grabbed Landon out of my arms. "I really think one of these days we should sit down with the kids together and tell them what is going to happen."

I nodded as we walked out of the door and stood on the porch.

"We could go out to lunch tomorrow and tell them then if you want."

"Umm… yeah that's fine. Just tell me when and where and I'll bring them."

"I'll text you later."

I nodded and he gave me a hug and said bye to me.

**AT THE PARTY**

When I arrived at the party, I was trying to stop crying and put a smile on my face, but it was so hard to do. I just need a hug and comfort right now. When I walked in, I immediately found my mom and ran into her arms as my eyes started to tear up.

"Oh Honey, what's wrong?" She said holding me tight in her arms. "Is it about Spencer?"

I nodded. "We're getting a divorce."

"Oh Teddy, I'm sorry you have to go through this. I promise things will get better after the divorce is over and everything cools down."

"Mom, but you don't know that. You've never been through one before."

"You're right I haven't, so I don't know what you are going through, but I do know what the kids will be going through since my parents divorced."

"I know…"

"Mom!" Both Heather and Luke shouted running into my arms. "We've missed you!"

I wiped the tears out of my eyes and forced a smile on my face. "I've missed you guys too."

"When are you coming home?" Heather immediately asked.

"Are you gonna come home with us Mommy?" Luke asked.

"I honestly don't know, but I might." "Just so I could get my things." I thought to myself.

"Where's Ellie and Andy?" Heather asked as she let go of me.

"With Daddy."

"Where's Dad?"

"I don't know… his parents probably."

"Why isn't he here with us?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

"I don't know. I'm a curious girl."

"That's right you are and that's what I love about you."

**SPENCER'S POV**

As I got back to my parents, I walked in holding the twins and sat on the couch. My heart is officially broken. I really don't want to divorce Teddy because I'm still _in love_ with her, and I will probably never get over her. My eyes started to get watery just thinking of that but I was forcing the tears back as I saw my parents walk into the living room where I was with Land and Ella.

"So you saw Teddy today?" Mom asked as she sat next to me grabbing Ella out of my arms.

"Yeah, I did."

"And did you and Teddy talk?" Dad asked.

I nodded staring down at the floor. "Apparently we're going through with a divorce."

"I'm sorry son."

"Yeah me too dad, I really don't want to go through with it, but that's what she wants."

"Well maybe you could get her to change her mind about it."

"Mom I did, she still wants it."

"What will happen then? Is Teddy moving back with the kids?"

"Heather and Luke will stay with me in LA until the school year is over and then we will see what will happen from there. And Teddy is moving back and will have Land and Ella with her."

"Well, I'm sorry Spencer." Mom said giving me a hug. "Your father and I will help you get through this."

I nodded and handed Landon to her and went up to my room.

**NEXT DAY TEDDY'S POV**

The kids and I are meeting Spencer at the same restaurant where I told him I was pregnant with Heather, we also used to go there a lot when we were teenagers too. Maybe that's why he chose that place.

"You know, your father and I used to go to this restaurant a lot when we dated as teenagers." I said as we walked in.

"Why?"

"I don't know… we just liked it."

"Oh, why are we meeting dad here?"

"Umm… we have to talk to you both about something."

"About what Mommy?" Luke asked.

"You'll find out in a little bit."

When we got inside, we saw Spencer sitting at a table with Landon and Ariella sitting on his lap. We walked over to them and sat down. Seeing Spencer made me almost cry again, but I forced the tears back, but I don't know how long that will last for. After ordering the food Spencer gave me a look, that we should tell them now and I nodded.

"Wow umm… I really don't know how to say this." I said staring down at the table.

"Mom, are you pregnant again and that is what you needed to tell us?" Heather asked.

"Oh no, no, no… Not even close."

"What is it Mommy and Daddy?" Luke asked.

Spencer looked over at me and could tell I was about to cry and placed his hand on top of mines.

"So, Mom decided to move back to Denver." Spencer said.

"Are we all moving?" Heather asked.

"No… you and Luke will stay with me in LA to finish school."

"Are you and Mommy breaking up Daddy?" Luke asked.

"Umm… yeah Mommy and Daddy are breaking up." I said trying to hold the tears back.

"So our family is officially broken." Heather said.

"No, no Heather." I said. "Our family will never be broken because we love you guys and still love each other and always will. Love makes a family even if we won't be together."

"Even though Mommy and I won't be together or living together, it doesn't mean we aren't a family anymore. Your mother and I love you guys very much no matter what happens between us."

"You know if you loved each other then you wouldn't be splitting up." Heather said.

"Sweetie, you are just too young to understand."

"Maybe I am, but I'm not too young to understand you two are getting a divorce. Our family won't be the same."

"It probably won't but it doesn't mean we aren't a family still." Spencer said. "Now let's just stop talking about this."

As he said that, our waiter came back with our food and we all started to eat.

**SOOOOO I BET I WILL GET A BUNCH OF HATE FOR DOING THIS. WELL I'M SORRY! I WAS GETTING BORED AND I THOUGHT I SHOULD DO THIS. UMM… I ALREADY KNOW HOW EVERYTHING WILL TURN OUT BETWEEN SPENCER AND TEDDY, BUT I WON'T TELL YOU :P KAY WELL REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT. BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**MONDAY APRIL 21 2025**

Last night, I flew back to Denver with Spencer and the kids so I could get all my things since I won't be living here anymore. I'm really sad things turned out the way it did, especially since we had four kids together, but I just wish I would have known it would end like this because I wouldn't have gotten pregnant again about one and a half years ago. I really thought we would be together forever, but I guess things don't turn out the way you want.

After I dropped the kids off at school, I went to buy some boxes so I could start packing and headed back to the house. I noticed Spencer was talking to his manager, Mike, so I ran straight up to our bedroom and started to pack so I wouldn't disturb them.

**SPENCER'S POV**

"I made a hard decision to cancel all my shows or at least postpone them until further notice."

"And why do we have to do that Spencer?" He asked.

"Obviously I'm going through something hard right now, and my kids need me as much as possible now since Teddy won't really be here."

"That's understandable and are are we also going to cancel the summer performances also?"

I shook my head. "No, everything should be fine by then."

"Alright, well if that's what you want."

"That's what I want."

"Then I will get right on that."

I nodded and he left.

**HEATHER'S POV**

I couldn't focus in Mr. Michaels science class because all I could think of is all the changes that are happening in my life and my parents life.

"Heather. Heather." Mr. Michaels said interrupting my train of thoughts. "Hello, Earth to Heather."

"Huh, w-what?"

Everyone started to laugh.

"Are you even listening?"

"Yes, no, kinda, not really."

"Can anyone in the class tell Heather what she just missed me say?"

Xander raised his hand. "You said Heather, Heather, Earth to Heather."

The class started to laugh again.

"Before for that."

Nobody raised their hand.

"Is anyone even listening to me?" He said walking around the class. "What can I do to make you guys start paying attention? Lowering your grades? How about you tell me Heather?"

When he said that I was thinking how about you get my parents back together or stop the divorce from happening.

"I can honestly say there's nothing you can do to get me to stop thinking about something particular and start listening to you."

"And would you like to share with the class what's on your mind?"

"Since when did this become a therapy class?"

"Yeah Mr. Michaels, I thought this was science." Jaime said.

As she said that the bell rang for lunch to begin.

"Tomorrow I expect everyone to be ready to learn. You can go now."

As he said that, I got up and saw my best friend waiting outside the class room for me.

**TEDDY'S POV**

I decided to take a break from packing, and walked down seeing Spencer sitting in the living room with the twins. I sat in the chair across from him trying not to look at him.

"So umm… I'm almost done." I said in a sad tone.

"Teddy… I still don't think you, we should do this."

"Spencer… I don't want to do this either but it's for the best, but we have to stay friends."

"Friends? Teddy, I can't be friends with you… It will be too hard with what we have been through for the last fifteen years."

"We have to be for the sake of the kids." I said as my eyes started to water up.

"What we should be is staying married for the kids. Remember when we got married and we said our vows? We both promised we would stand by each other through the good and the bad. And right now we are going through the bad. I am confident we could get through this if we tried."

I put my hand over my face. "Spencer, it will only get worse."

He placed the twins on the floor and stood up. "Fine, if you want a divorce than let's just go get a divorce. Let's just do everything Teddy wants and don't care what I think, feel or want." And he stormed out.

"Spencer, please." I said crying. "You are making things harder than it should be!" I yelled.

**SO I APOLOGIZE FOR HAVING SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER AND FOR HAVING IT NOT THAT GREAT. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER, I PROMISE. SO UMM… YEAH. BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**THURSDAY MAY 29 2025**

It has been five weeks since Spencer and I filed for divorce. It has also been five weeks since I saw Heather and Luke last and I miss them so much. Also in three days is Heather's birthday and I will miss my baby turning twelve.

"Teddy." Mom said holding the mail. "Here you go."

I look at the big envelope she handed me as I sat around the kitchen table and opened it.

"I-It's the d-divorce p-papers." I stuttered.

"Are you sure this is what you want Teddy?"

I shook my head on the erg to cry as I stared down at the papers. "No."

"When do you have to send these back by?" She asked.

I let out a breath. "I don't know… I guess as soon as possible."

"Alright, well I think since you are now uncertain this is what you want, to wait until you are positive this is what you want. Now I have to be somewhere right now, so I will see you later."

I nodded as she left the room. I stared at Landon and Ariella who sat in a high chair next to me eating. I was thinking about everything Spencer and I have been through together and how good he was when I was pregnant with the twins. Maybe he is right… maybe we could work things out. Would it be better for the kids if we do? Snap out if it Teddy. Remember why you decided on divorce, the constant fighting.

"Dada." Ella and Land said. "Dada."

I shook my head. "No Sweeties, no dada."

"Dada." They both said again holding their arms out.

I put my hand on my forehead staring down at the table. "Please stop saying dada. There's no dada."

"Teddy?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Great now mommy's going crazy hearing things."

I felt a touch on my shoulder which startled me because I thought I was alone in the kitchen. I slowly looked behind me and I saw someone I least expected to standing behind me.

"S-Spencer?" I stuttered. "W-What are you doing h-here?"

He grabbed my hand as he sat next to me and let out a breath. "Teddy, I'm sorry, I can't sign the papers." He paused as his eyes started to water up. "I just can't. I love you too much to lose you."

**EARLIER THAT DAY SPENCER'S POV**

I walked back into my house as I grabbed the mail from the mailbox. I noticed I had a pretty big envelope, so I opened it. It was the divorce papers. I sat at the table alone in my empty house looking at it with a pen sitting right next to it.

"I just can't." I said slamming my hand on the table crying. "I can't lose her, my only love."

I made a bold decision to grab my keys and fly to Denver right this moment to see Teddy. As I was driving, I called one of my buddies to pick up the kids from school for me while I do this… the right thing.

**PRESENT DAY TEDDY'S POV**

Tears came running down my face as he said that.

"Teddy please." He said desperately starting to cry.

I let my emotions get over me and ran into Spencer's arms. I held on to him tight as he held on to me tight.

"I-I can't sign t-them either." I stuttered crying.

He kissed the top of my head still holding each other tight.

"Mama, Dada!" The twins shouted.

Spencer sniffled and tried to put a smile on his face as he looked at the twins. "Right, Mama and Dada."

I bit my lip as I stared up at him as we let go of each other. "I-I don't know w-what to do S-Spencer."

He licked his lips. "I do." He paused as he held my hand. "Let's put the divorce on hold and come back with me to LA and see if we can make things better and if we can't then." He paused as he started to cry again because it was hard for him to say. "Then we can go through with it and finalize it."

"Spencer." I said letting out a breath. "It will just confuse the kids and get their hopes up."

"Teddy, please, I miss and love you. I miss your voice, I miss waking up with you next to me, I miss having you in my bed, I miss kissing and hugging you, I miss everything about you."

I was silent thinking what I wanted and what I wanted was to be happy like I used to be.

"You know the kids miss you too and Heather's birthday is in three days. It would be great if you at least came back for that… for her, for our daughter. I'm not leaving without you." He placed his hands on my cheeks and kissed me on the lips. "I love you." He muttered as our lips broke.

I nodded and gave him a slight smile as we hugged again.

I left the kitchen and gathered some things for me and the twins and left a note on the kitchen table to tell everyone where I went. I put the divorce papers in my bag and we four left. When we landed back in LA, I was trying to hide myself and the twins from the paparazzi behind Spencer as we walked to his car. He placed his hand on top of mines as he was driving. I quickly moved it and placed it in between my legs and stared out the window. How I was acting was basically the same way when we were driving the day I told him I was pregnant with Heather… kinda distance, but for a total different reason.

"Teddy?" He said ending the awkward silence. "Are you okay? You are awfully quiet."

I sighed. "I don't know… I thought I knew what I wanted but now, seeing it all be real, I'm just confused."

"I'm not, I truly believed we are meant to be and deserve to try to work things out for you, me, and the kids."

I looked over at him when he said that and smiled at him.

When we got back to the house, I grabbed the two sleeping babies from the back and slowly walked towards the front door. I stood staring at the door for a minute before I walked in behind Spencer.

"I'm Home." I heard Spencer shouted. "And I brought a surprise."

I saw Heather walking down the stairs with Luke right behind her.

"Dad, where did you even go?" Heather asked as she walked down looking at her phone.

"Why don't you look up and see for yourself."

"What do you even…" She stopped as she looked up and saw me. "MOM!" She shouted running down to hug me.

"MOMMY!" Luke shouted running down right behind his sister.

I handed Spencer the twins gently and knelt down to their level to give them a hug. "I missed you guys so much." I said giving them both kisses on the cheek.

"We've missed you too." They said not wanting to let go of me.

"Mommy why are you here?" Luke asked as I picked him up and held him.

"Umm…" I didn't know what to say because I wasn't sure I should say their father and I are going to try to give "us" another shot or something else. So I went with a safe answer. "For sissy's birthday. Now has daddy been taking good care of you two since I've been gone for about a month?"

"No!" Heather shouted. "His cooking stinks and everything!"

I smiled and laughed a little.

"That's a lie." Spencer said. "I've been doing the best I can with being a single parent…"

"Mommy, how long will you be here for?" Luke asked as I put him down.

"I honestly don't know."

"Can you stay forever Mom? I don't want you to leave again!" Heather asked.

"I don't know Sweetie, but go up and finish your homework."

"I don't have any since tomorrow is the last day of school. Can I stay home tomorrow?"

"No you have to go to school." Spencer said.

"B-But Dad, we won't even do anything tomorrow and I wanna be with Mom."

"No, Daddy's right. You need to go."

"I wanna stay home too."

"No, you both have to go."

"Aw!" They both said.

I grabbed the twins from Spencer, and walked up to put them in their bedrooms to sleep. I was tired too, but I wasn't sure where I should sleep. Should I sleep with Spencer, or in the guest bedroom? Maybe I'll sleep with Heather or Luke. I made the bold decision to sleep in Spencer's room since he wants to try to get things back to "normal", whatever normal is.

**SOOOOOOOOO UMMM…. REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKED WHAT I DID OR NOT. KAY BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**FRIDAY MAY 30 2025**

I woke up the next day with Spencer next to me for the first time in forever it seemed like. My back was towards Spencer and he had one of his arms around my body. I slowly and gently moved his arm so I could get out of bed. Me, doing that, woke him up. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at me as he pulled me closer to him.

"Good Morning." He said letting out a breath.

I felt a little uncomfortable when he pulled me in closer, since we are going through something right now, and quickly pulled away.

"Are you okay Teddy? You are being distance." He asked as he sat up into bed.

I swallowed looking down at the sheets and changed the subject. "You should really get up and take the kids to school." I said softly as I got out of bed and walk out of the room to get the twins. I picked them both up and carried them down to the kitchen to feed them. I placed them in the high chairs.

"Let's see if daddy has any food for you two." I said as looked through the cabinets. Of course he didn't, so I just grabbed a banana and mashed them in a bowl so the twins could eat them. I sat down in front of them as they ate and stared down at the divorce papers. "Looks like Grandpa Bob taught you how to eat bananas." I said laughing. Landon put his hand in the bowl of bananas and put his hand in my mouth. "Mmm… it's good huh?"

"Mom, I don't want to go to school." Heather said as she walked into the room.

"Sweetie, it's just half a day. Don't you want to see your friends?"

"I have all summer to be with them, but maybe a few days with you."

"I don't know about that."

She had a puzzled look on her face. "What do you mean? Are you staying longer or am I going back with you?"

"You know what, just go eat some breakfast and be ready to go when your dad is ready to take you and your brother."

"What are you even looking at?"

"Nothing…" I said quickly putting the papers back in my bag.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed some yogurt out of the refrigerator and sat at the table. As we sat at the table talking, my phone started to ring and it was Ivy.

"Hey." I said as I answered it.

"T, where are you? I thought we were going to hang today?"

"Crap, I totally forgot. I'm not even in Denver."

"What? Where the hell are you if you aren't in Denver?" She paused. "No you didn't. Girl, are you in LA?"

"Ugh kind of." I said quickly.

"What do you mean kind of? Why are you in LA?"

"You know, to be completely honest, I don't know."

"Well what made you want to come back?"

"You know what, I'll tell you what happened later or when I come back because Heather is in the same room as me and she doesn't need to know."

Heather gave me a weird look. "I don't need to know what Mom?"

"Nothing Sweetie."

"Wait… you're staying with Spencer? Is that even a good idea?"

I saw Spencer and Luke walking into the room. "Like I said, I will tell you what happened later. Now I have to go."

"Okay… but you could have at least texted me last night telling me change of plans."

"I'm sorry. It just happen kind of fast. Forgive me?"

"You know I can't be mad at you T. Bye."

"Yay, Bye."

"Who was that Mom?"

"Umm… nobody." I said staring down at my phone.

"Kids, ready to go?" Spencer asked as he grabbed his keys.

"Can Mommy take us?" Luke asked.

"No, Daddy's taking you. But I will see you after school, kay?"

He nodded and the three of them left.

"I think we need to go clean you both up huh?" I said as I picked up Land and Ari." I walked them up to Spencer's room and put them both in the bath tub with warm water running. "Don't splash Mommy kay?" As I finished their bath, I heard Spencer walking up. I quickly wrapped both babies in a towel and laid them on the bed to dress them.

"Aw, why are there two cute naked babies on my bed?" Spencer asked walking over to them.

They both started to smile and giggle a little as their dad tickled their little belly.

"You know you could be a good dad and help me dress them."

He nodded and dressed his son as I dress Ari."

"So umm… what would you like to do today?" He casually asked as he placed his son on his lap.

I swallowed. "Umm... I don't know, but umm… for sure I have to go buy these two some actual baby food since you don't have any."

"Teddy… You know, we can't try to get things back to "normal" if you are going to be acting distance to me. I thought you agreed we could try to work things out and we can't if you are going to act like this to me."

I put a slight smile on my face. "Sorry… it's just weird because of what we're going through and it will take me a little bit to get comfortable with everything again."

"I understand." He said in a bit of a sad tone. "How about when the kids get out of school at twelve we go out with them and have a family day?" Spencer suggested.

"I'd like that." I said smiling.

He smiled and left the room.

**HEATHER'S POV**

I have one more class period before school is officially out and it's PE with Ms. Jason. I sat on the bleachers with my friends talking while most of the other kids played.

"So like are you going to be moving Heather?" My friend Terri asked.

"I mean it's not really my choice if I do or not. It's my parents, so I don't know. Like I rather be with my mom, but then I don't want to leave all my friends."

"So this could be the last time we see you?" Avery asked.

I nodded. "But in my opinion, I think there is some other reason why my mom came back and it's not just because of my birthday."

"Do you think maybe your parents are trying to work things out because didn't you say your dad brought her back?"

"Maybe your right Ave."

I was thinking about what she said and I hope she is right. I mean I would love it if they didn't finalize the divorce but it's not really up to me right?

**TEDDY'S POV**

It was time to pick up the kids from school, so Spencer, the twins, and I got in the car and left. We first picked up Luke and then we picked up Heather.

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm hungry." Luke said.

"Yeah me too." Heather said agreeing with her brother.

"Alright, what are you guys in the mood to eat?" Spencer asked.

"You pick where we go daddy." Luke said.

"Teddy, where would you like to go?"

"I don't care."

"You guys are so helpful." He said in a sarcastic tone. "So how about we go to umm… Cali Pizzeria, near the Santa Monica Pier and then we can spend the rest of the day hanging around there. Yeah?"

"Sounds like fun, right kids?" I said.

"Mhmm.." They both said.

As Spencer was driving, he kept glancing over at me every few minutes which made me smile and blush a little. I feel like how I did when we went on our first date together after we got back together. Maybe we don't have to go through with the divorce.

When we got to the restaurant, we walked in and ordered our food.

"Is there a reason why we are all out together?" Heather asked.

"What do you mean Sweetie?" I asked.

"Like last time we were together like this, you were telling us you two are splitting up."

"Yeah!" Luke said.

"Oh god." I sighed. "Listen up. There is no reason why we are out together. We are having a family day, that's it."

"Is that fine with you both?" Spencer asked.

They both nodded.

"Now what would you like to do for your birthday Heather?" Spencer asked. "Or what would you like for your birthday?"

"You two back together." She mumbled to herself.

"What did you say Baby?" I asked.

"Nothing…"

As she said that, the the waiter came with the food.

"No tell me."

"It was nothing, honest." She said grabbing a piece of pizza.

I stared at her and started to eat. After we ate, we just hung around the pier. The kids went on some rides and then we walked around the beach. I think the last time we all went to the beach together was definitely before the twins were born, so it was nice. I sat in the sand with the twins as they played in it. Then they started to put sand in their mouth.

"No, don't eat the sand." I said laughing a little. "Oh you two don't like listening to mommy huh?" I said picking them up. "Hmm… I think we should go find daddy and your siblings." They snuggled their head onto my shoulder. "Spencer… I think we should get going. The twins are getting tired."

He nodded and got the older two. "So, did you have fun today Teddy?" Spencer asked as we walked behind the kids.

I nodded. "It was nice, or is nice, being all together without arguing or anything."

He smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist. "I feel the same way."

**SOO THIS TOOK ME BASICALLY ALL DAY TO WRITE BECAUSE I GOT DISTRACTED :P ANYWAYS I HOPED YOU LIKE IT BUT THE DRAMA BETWEEN THE TWO AINT OVER JUST YET, JUST SAYING SO YOU DON'T GET YOUR HOPES UP. SO REVIEW AND GUESTS CAN REVIEW TOO. ALRIGHTY BYE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**JUNE 1 2025**

Today is Heather's birthday and she is turning twelve. It's crazy to think she was born twelve years ago and how young I was then. Spencer and I haven't been arguing lately since I've been back, which has been really nice, so we put the divorce on hold. Maybe we don't have to go through with it after all, which would be great if we didn't.

"Mom, can I go out with some friends today?" Heather asked.

"Why do you rather be with them today than your family?" I asked. "I thought you wanted and I quote spend more time with me because you won't see me much."

"I do but by the look of things, it looks like you will be around for a while."

"And why do you say or think that?"

"I don't know… It just seems like you and dad are getting along."

"Just because we are getting along right now doesn't mean anything. We can end up fighting again at anytime."

"Are you going back to Denver then?"

"Probably, but I will probably also have to bring you kids with me."

"Then you should let me go out with my friends since I won't seem them during the summer."

"Oh fine. Go be with your friends than the person who gave birth to you. Do you need a ride?"

She shook her head as she texted her friends. "Nuh-uh, I will have one of them pick me up."

"Alright Sweetie, I guess have fun today."

She nodded and ran up to her room.

I sighed as she ran up. I wonder if this is how my mom felt when I would run off with Ivy or one of my other friends. I mean I knew this day would come but still, I don't want my first born to grow up so fast. Next thing I will know it, she will have a boyfriend. Oh god, I don't even want to think of that.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

"Bye Mom! I'll be back later." Heather shouted running out the door.

"Okay, have fun…"

"Where is she going?" Spencer asked as he saw his daughter run pass him out the house.

"Apparently she rather be with her friends over us." I said in a sad tone.

"And that is understandable, and I hope she understands now we don't have to get her anything."

"Ha, right. So umm… when are you supposed to be traveling again?" I asked staring down at the floor.

"Ugh, I guess Wednesday."

"You're not bringing the kids with you right?"

"I wasn't planning on to but I rather not unless you come with so I don't have to worry about them, so they are all yours." He said smirking. "Are you going to head back to Denver with them?"

"I guess since I have all my things there and I don't really live here anymore." I said awkwardly.

He sighed. "Right, but maybe that will change, I mean about living here. Will it?" He asked hopeful.

"I don't know. It depends on how well we get along and things."

"What do you mean things? What kind of things?"

"Just things…"

"Do you think you will come back?"

"Oh My Gosh Spencer, I don't know!"

"At least tell me this." He paused. "Are the kids staying in school out here?"

"I don't know. As of right now they are, but I can always switch them to a school in Denver if I end up having to."

"And why can't they stay with me?"

"Like you said before, you're really busy with your music career and don't have time being a dad to them."

"Yes I do have time being a dad, and yes I can still handle them. I have been for how long now?"

"And you had to cancel shows because you couldn't leave or take them with you."

"That wasn't the whole reason why I canceled. But umm… the divorce is still on the table?"

I nodded quickly. "Unless we can better our relationship."

"How can we better our relationship if you are not around me? You still act distance to me you know and you and the kids should come with me."

"Spencer, I don't want to travel with all four kids. It's too much."

"Come on Teddy. I know you can't give this up." He said grinning.

"Umm… actually do you know how close I was? It was matter the fact just a signature away."

"But you didn't so that has to mean something right?"

"You want to know the real reason why I didn't?"

"Because you love me and can't live without me?" He asked smirking again.

"I mean I do love you and you will always have a special place in my heart, but I was staring at Land and Ari thinking about how much they need their father in their life. And if I move to Denver with them, they won't have you in their life."

"If you love me and want to try to work things out, then you should come with me."

"Spencer please stop being so pushy and annoying or I will sign those papers for real. I really don't want to go."

"Then you should bring the kids to at least one of my shows."

I bit my bottom lip. "Maybe."

"I'll take that as a yes."

I rolled my eyes at him and walked out of the room.

**HEATHER'S POV**

"I'm still surprised your mom allowed you to come with us." My friend Ariana said.

"Why? I probably won't see you and the rest of my friends all summer and that is what I told her."

"Yeah, but it's your birthday."

"And? I want to be with my friends and it's not like I was the one who suggested it, Terri did."

"Right…"

"Where are we even going?" I asked. "They didn't and wouldn't tell me."

"If they didn't tell you then they wanted to keep it a surprised."

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Please."

"No"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top."

"No, I don't think so." She said grinning.

"Ugh, fine."

**TEDDY'S POV**

_Texting Ivy_

I: How about you tell me why you are in LA now?

T: This will be one long ass text then.

I: Just summarize it then.

T: On Thurs. Spencer and I both got the divorce papers in the mail. I was having second thoughts about signing it and I guess Spencer couldn't lose me. So Spencer flew out to Denver and surprised me at my mom's. The twins kept saying dada, dada, and I'm like stfu, there is no dada. Then I heard someone say my name, and I thought I was the only one in the house so I'm like, I'm going crazy. Then I felt a touch on my shoulder which scared the shit out of me. I looked behind me and it was Spencer. He said he can't sign the papers and that he loves me too much to lose me. I ran into his arms crying and I couldn't sign them either. So here I am in LA.

I: Girl, I said summarize it.

T: I did!

I: Are you staying in LA?

T: No, I'm coming back.

I: Are you guys back together or something?

T: I honestly don't know.

I: Are you guys sleeping in the same bed?

I: T, are you?!

I: You are!

I: Hello? Reply to me!

I: Did you die?

T: Bitch please, you are so impatient.

I: I thought you died. ._.

T: Like I said you are impatient! I do have a life other than texting you know.

I: You never answered my question. Are you?

T: I know you care about me and all but it's none of your business if I am or not.

I: Okay fine, when are you coming back?

T: Like in two days or something.

I: Yay! Are you bringing all the kids back?

T: I have to…

I: How come?

T: Spencer is traveling and can't really take them unless I go with him which isn't happening.

I: Oh well I can't wait to see you since you did blew me off on Fri.

T: Yeah, sorry about that.

**HEATHER'S POV**

"Really, Sky High? You couldn't just tell me?" I said in a paranoid tone. "I thought we were going somewhere better from how you all acted."

"You are so spoiled." Ariana said rolling her eyes.

"No I'm not, not one bit!"

"I'm just saying…" She said laughing as we got out of the car.

I shook my head smiling and we walked into the building. When we walked in, I saw a lot of my friends already there. We both walked over to them and they hugged me.

**TEDDY'S POV**

"Mama, can we do something today?" Luke asked.

"No, we are staying home today."

"Why?"

"I don't feel like going out today."

"Aww!" He said in a disappointed tone.

"How about you go ask daddy to do something with you?"

He nodded and ran off to find his father. Five minutes later Spencer walked into the room I was in.

"Teddy come on, we're going."

"No you are. I'm staying here."

"No you're not. My house and I say you are coming with." He said smirking.

"Technically since we aren't officially divorced, it's mine still too."

He started to laugh. "But I pay for the bills, so you are coming with."

"And I'm raising your children, so I'm staying."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. Just give up. I'm going to win like I always do."

"No you're not." He smirked and picked me up. "Luke come on."

"Spencer put me down."

"No, I don't think so."

"Well aren't you forgetting something?"

"I got my keys, wallet, sunglasses, you… No I don't think I am."

"Oh really? Two one year olds don't ring a bell?"

"Crap…"

I laughed. "Now how are you going to carry three of us?"

He smirked again. "Easy watch." He changed position holding me and had me over his shoulder and then picked up the two babies. "See easy."

"Well all I can say is don't be like my dad and drop one."

"Have I ever?" He asked as he walked out to the car.

"Don't be getting cocky because it will happen. Just watch."

He laughed and smiled when he put me down so he could put the two little ones in the car.

"Daddy where are we going?" Luke asked.

"Yeah Spencer… Where are we going?"

He looked up and grinned at us. "Just a little place I call fun."

**WELL UMM… I APOLOGIZE I HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE SUNDAY. I HAVE BEEN SO TIRED THIS WHOLE WEEK SO I WASN'T IN THE MOOD TO BE WRITING. THAT IS ALSO ONE REASON WHY THIS IS PROBABLY CRAP. AND I ALSO APOLOGIZE FOR THE ENDING TO BE SOMEWHAT BAD… NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE MUCH BETTER AND SHOULD BE UP TOMORROW IF NOT THAN SATURDAY FOR SURE! I DON'T THINK THERE IS ANYTHING ELSE FOR ME TO SAY OTHER THAN REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW. BYE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**TUESDAY JUNE 3**

Today I am flying back to Denver with all four kids with me since Spencer will be traveling a lot. I still have to make a big decision in my life concerning me, Spencer, and the kids. I just hope I make the right one.

"I still think you guys should come with me." Spencer said as I walked down. "It's still not too late you know."

"I really don't want to go and you just have to deal with that. Kids come on, it's time to go and come say bye to daddy." I shouted. "Traveling will just make our relationship worst."

"You're probably right."

"Like always. Kids come on on, we need to go now." I shouted again. "What is taking them so long?"

Spencer chuckled. "Seems like to me they don't want to go to Denver."

"I don't care if they want to or not, I'm their parent and I say they are going."

"I'm also their parent. Don't I get a say?"

"Yes, and you just agreed with me." As I said that I saw them both walking down. "Finally, now say bye to your father so we can go."

"Mom, but I don't want to go to Denver." Heather said. "I wanna stay."

"I don't care. I'm your mother and you have to do what I say."

"Dad!"

"Spencer." I said giving him a deathly glare.

He looked at us both. "Ugh, Spencer's not available right now."

"Spencer Walsh, don't pull a freaking Bob Duncan on me. I'm definitely won't be married to one, now help me with your daughter."

"Fine, you have to go with Mom. Kay? Love you, Bye." He said pushing his daughter out the door.

"Wow, thanks dad."

I rolled my eyes and left the house.

"Not fair mom, I want to be with my friends this summer!"

"To bad, you have to be where I am and I will be in Denver and so will you and your siblings."

"I hate Denver though."

"Well you better start loving it."

She gave me the silent treatment for the rest of the day as we traveled, which was somewhat nice and bad. When we landed back in Denver, we got into my car and drove over to my parents. When we walked in to the house, I saw everyone, including Gabe and his girlfriend, sitting in the living room.

"So umm… what's going on here?" I asked as I stood near the door with the kids. "Wait! Is this a family intervention on someone? Gabe!"

"Why does it always have to be me or about me?"

"Because you are Gabe and Tori is here so it has to be about you… Unless? Are you two..."

Yep, Tori is pregnant!" Gabe said interrupting me.

"Wait pregnant? I thought you were going to say engaged."

"Aw congrats you two." Mom said getting up to hug them.

"Now you gotta marry the girl." PJ said.

"Ha mom, you are going to have seven grandbabies." Toby said laughing.

"Well thank you for pointing out I'm old."

"You're welcome!"

"Really Tori pregnant? Especially with Gabe?" I said still in shock.

She started to laugh. "You act like Gabe is really that bad."

"To be honest, I think he will be a bad dad."

"That is so true." PJ said agreeing with me.

"Oh wow, thanks guys. You are so supportive." Gabe said sarcastically.

"Hey mom, maybe history will repeat its self and Gabe's kid will be just like how he was." PJ said joking around.

"I would love that if that happened." Charlie and I both said.

"How about we talk about Teddy now? Why did you go to LA?" Gabe asked changing the subject.

"I brought the reasons with me as you all can see." I said as I was referring to the kids.

"Really not because of Spencer?" Gabe said.

"Spencer, I am their mother."

"Spencer? You mean Gabe." PJ said starting to laugh.

"Since when am I Spencer? I don't even look like him. I'm better looking."

"I said Gabe."

"No you didn't."

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I did."

"No you didn't." Everyone else said.

"Fine, then I meant Gabe. I'm just used to talking to Spencer like that."

"Speaking of your kids, why are they so quiet? Mom asked.

"Well this young lady right here is giving me the silent treatment because I forced her to come with me when she said she didn't want to go and Luke… I have no idea and of course these two little cuties can't really talk yet."

"Why couldn't she be with Spencer?" Sky asked.

"Traveling… he wanted us to go with him, but I said no."

"Are you guys back together or something?" Dad asked.

"Didn't you say you put the divorce on hold?" PJ asked

"And I really don't want to talk about this in front of Heather and Luke…"

"Right, they don't need to be involved in it." Mom said.

I nodded and left the room carrying the twins down to my room with me. Hmm… I was gone for about four days and I come back with Gabe and Tori pregnant. A lot definitely happened while I was gone. What will be next I wonder? Will Ivy be the one telling me she is pregnant? Wait… she did say she needed to tell me something when we planned on seeing each other last Friday, is she? Okay Teddy, don't over think things… she could be telling you anything. Pregnancy is not always it.

**I KNOW I SAID THIS WAS GOING TO BE BETTER... I LIED I KNOW :P **


	12. Chapter 12

**SPENCER'S POV**

I haven't seen or talked to my kids or Teddy in forever it seems like even though it has only been a few days. Would this be exactly how I would feel if we do end up continuing the divorce? I hope not because I would be less happy than I am when we are arguing or when we are mad at each other. Man, I miss her. Maybe this is a good thing, being away from each other. I mean we can focus more on how much we love and miss each other than hate. If only I knew if she feels the same way as me.

**TEDDY'S POV**

I'm off to meet up with Ivy today since I was supposed to hang with her last Friday and she says she has to tell me something. I'm really anxious to know what it is, but I have a few ideas. I left the kids at the house while I go meet Ivy at the park near her house.

"Finally T." Ivy said getting up from where she was sitting. "You took forever."

I blinked at her. "Ivy I'm basically a single mom with four kids. Do the math."

"So are you and Spencer going to finalize the divorce then?"

"Ivy I don't want to talk about it, now what is it you needed to tell me?"

"Okay well…. I'm moving or should I say me and Ray Ray are moving."

"Wait, wait… you said your moving, to where?"

"Texas… Raymond got a job transfer there."

"What, nooo. I need my best friend to stay in Denver especially since I'm living out here again and going through something."

"You know I would if I could but I have to follow my husband just like you would and did follow Spencer."

"But that was different but your right. I'm gonna miss you." I said giving her a hug as I was on the erg of crying.

"Me too." She said hugging me back.

"So umm… when do you guys leave?"

"Two weeks."

"Really, that soon?"

"Uh-huh. We already found a house, now we just have to finish packing and just get up and move."

"Aw. Well I'm sad you are moving."

"Yeah me too, but now I can see how it was for you to move away from everyone you know and love."

I took a deep breath. "Well good luck with that."

"Yeah..."

After hanging with Ivy for a few hours I decided to head back home. Is it just me or is my life just going down right now? First me and Spencer and now Ivy is moving. What's next? Is someone going to die? Maybe I shouldn't say that, I don't want to jinx it.

"Mommy!"

"Oh hey Baby." I said picking my son up. "I think you are getting too big for me."

He started to laugh a little. "Yes, I'm a big boy!"

"Right you are. Do you know how old you are turning?"

"Seven!" He said holding seven fingers up.

"That's right, you are huh? Now what do you want for your birthday?"

"You and Daddy to stop fighting and be together."

My heart stopped when he said that. I put him down and looked at him. "I know you and sissy wants that but, I can't promise that will happen Sweetie."

He had a sad look on his face and ran out of the room. I took my phone out and decided to text Spencer telling him what Luke just told me.

**SPENCER'S POV**

I was in a middle of doing a meet and greet before my concert when I got a new text. I was surprised but happy to see who it was from, Teddy. Now let's see what little miss Teddy wants, I thought to myself.

T: You would never guess what Luke told me he wants for his birthday.

S: And what would that be?

T: He said he wants us to stop fighting and be together.

S: Let's give him what he wants then (:

T: It's not that easy. Why did I even tell you this?

S: Yes it is easy. Teddy I miss you a lot and wish you were with me right now.

She didn't reply to me. I guess I shouldn't have said that… especially through a text.

"Yo Spencer, the break is over." One of my band mates said.

I sighed putting my phone back in my pocket and went back to it.


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you kids excited to see Daddy today?" I asked as I saw my children walk into my room.

"Yeah, can we go?" Heather asked.

"Yeah Mommy, I wanna see Daddy." Luke said.

"Alright Sweeties, let me just finish getting ready and then we can go in a few minutes."

"But Mom, it's like an hour drive to where dad is."

"And we can go in a few minutes. Go grab something to eat or use the bathroom because I'm not planning on making any stops."

They nodded and left the room. I'm really nervous to see Spencer, but what can you expect? I sighed and finished getting ready. I made sure I had everything I would need for the twins in my diaper bag and I walked up to the living room where everyone was waiting.

"Alright kids, let's go." I said as I picked up Land and Ari.

"Finally." Heather said getting up.

"Well isn't someone anxious to see their daddy?"

"I am Mommy!" Luke said.

"I bet you are. Now let's go."

We walked out of the house and got into my old car, Ed, who still runs like its new surprisingly.

"You know, I named this car Ed." I said as I was driving.

"Ed is a funny name for a car Mommy." Luke said.

"Ed? Why? Wait no, why did you name your car?" Heather asked.

"Well let's see, it's kind of a long story."

"We do have a long drive Mom, so get telling." Heather said.

"Well it all began when I was 16 almost 17. You see, I just started working at Super Adventure Land as the princess. PJ's best friend, what was is name? Oh yes, his best friend Emmett was the frog. Well I went all crazy and was thinking he was my prince, my true love because I had this dream."

"What was the dream Mama?" Luke asked.

"Well, he was my prince and I was princess and we kissed and fell in love basically. So one day I invited him to come over to my house so we can kiss to see if it meant anything because we haven't kissed yet on our job and I didn't want to freak out when we did especially if it did mean something."

"Mom, I don't understand how this gets to you naming the car Ed." Heather said.

"I'm getting there, like I said it's a long story."

"Oh…"

"Back to the story… He came over and I was like we have to kiss to see if it means anything. He was like oh my gosh, I finally get to kiss Teddy Duncan. Wait, what if it doesn't mean anything? My dream will be over. So he said he couldn't kiss me because of that and ran out of my house. I said that he would have to kiss me at work and he yelled, I quit!"

"God Mom, you seemed crazy."

"Oh Sweetie, my whole family was and is crazy. Anyways, when I went to work one day, I saw there was a new frog prince. I went to introduce myself since we would be kissing and working together but little did I know the guy in the frog costume would be your father. So when I saw it was him, I was like, Oh god, Spencer? You gotta be kidding me."

"Mommy, why didn't you want Daddy to work with you? You didn't like him?" Luke asked.

"Not exactly, you see about seven months before he broke my heart."

"Oh!"

"You know Mom, you never told me what he did to you." Heather said.

"Sweetie, you don't need to know what he did, but maybe someday if it happens to you I'll tell you about it."

"Okay…"

"So, when I found out about your father and I having to work together I was bummed. And the day of our first show, I was sitting around the kitchen eating breakfast with my family. My mother asked me what was wrong and I said I have to kiss Spencer. And my dad said, Spencer? Your ex boyfriend Spencer? The one who…" I stopped when I was about to say cheated.

"The one who what Mom?"

"Nothing… So my dad asked me why I had to kiss him and I said because I want a car and he was confused. So I told him more about it and mom said she could feel for me because she had to kiss her ex before."

"Mom, I still don't see how this gets to you naming your car Ed…"

"Heather, I'm getting to that part of the story. Just hear me out. So, when I went to work I really didn't want to kiss your father. But when our lips touched, I felt something special and ran off in the middle of our show. He yelled my name but I ignored him. Later that day, he showed up at my house and said he would quit if kissing him would make me feel that bad. Yadda, Yadda, Yadda, we kissed again and got back together."

"Then what happened, Mommy?" Luke asked.

"Well, that exact day my mother had a surprise for me in the garage. Guess what it was?"

"The car!" Luke shouted.

"Exactly Sweetie. My mother said she got a great deal on this car and bought it for me so I could quit my job so I wouldn't have to kiss that "horrible" Spencer again. So she said how about we name the car, now I don't need to kiss Spencer mobile. Then I said Ed, I like Ed."

"So that's how the car got its name?" Heather asked.

"Yup"

"You know you could have just said mom got me a car and suggested that as the name but you said Ed."

"Yeah, I could have, but you wouldn't have known what I had to go through to get a car."

"Mommy, what happened between you and Daddy?"

"Well long story short, I eventually told my parents about him and I back together and they were pretty upset that I kept it a secret but allowed me to keep the car but I had to pay for it with the job I had to keep. I said it was fair enough and the rest is history. Heather popped out like one and a half years later and yeah…."

"So if I want a car when I'm 16 Mom, I have to go through that?" Heather asked.

"Oh Sweetie, I don't even know if we will get you a car or maybe you will get this car if you are good."

"I don't want this."

I laughed a little. "Oh good we are here." I said as I parked the car.

"Finally!" Both the kids said getting out of the car. I gently picked up Landon and Ariella who fell asleep and we all walked into the building together. When we walked in, we saw Spencer standing talking to a few people.

"Let's not bother Daddy until he is done talking kay?"

They both nodded and we just stood there awkwardly. Spencer glanced over and smiled when he saw us. He motioned us to come over with his hands and we did.

"Hey Dad." Heather said walking over to her father.

"Daddy!" Luke shouted running over to him jumping up into his arms.

"Oh." Spencer said as his son jumping up into his arm. "Luke I think you are getting too big for Daddy." He said starting to laugh a little.

"That's exactly what I said a few weeks ago…" I said as I walked over to them.

"Hey Teddy, how was the drive?"

I sighed. "Long."

He chuckled a little. "I bet it was especially with four screaming kids."

"No, I kept them busy, so they weren't annoying me or anything and these two slept through the whole drive."

"How did you keep them busy?"

"She told us a story!" Luke said.

"Oh really, what was the story about?" Spencer asked putting his son down.

"A car name Ed and how it got its name."

Spencer started to laugh.

"Hey Spencer, we will talk later. We don't want to disturb you while you are with your family." The people who he was talking to said leaving.

"Okay Bye." Spencer said. "So are you kids excited for my show tonight? I have a new song I'm going to perform tonight."

"That's cool Dad. What or who is it about?" His daughter asked.

"It's a surprise." He said grinning. "Now have you kids been good for Mommy and her family?"

"Uh-huh." Heather said staring down at her phone.

"Heather come on and get off your phone, this may be the only time you see your dad in a while." I said.

"Teddy its fine… I have to get ready for the show anyways. So you guys can just chill back here until the show begins."

"Alright… Come on kids." I said.

Two hours later his show began. The kids and I stood backstage on the side of the stage watching him perform.

**SPENCER'S POV**

Is this even a good idea to sing my new song tonight? Especially in front of the person it is about? Snap out of it Spencer, you can do it, you can do this.

"I have a new song I would like to try out on you guys." I said into the mike. "The song is called, Wait For Me. So I hope you like it."

"Spencer, you sure you want to do this?" Steve, one of my band mates asked.

I swallowed. "Yeah, I'm sure. Let's do it."

I started to play my guitar and then started to sing.

_"__I've written a thousand words I know  
Sorry, I love you and please don't goes  
I've waited so long, I'm sure it shows  
I've written a thousand words I know_

_I'm wasting away_  
_A little more everyday_  
_Wait for me_  
_Wait for me_

_When I asked you to stay_  
_How you're gonna go on your way_  
_Wait for me_  
_Wait for me_  
_Wait for me"_

I was starting to tear up as I was singing this song since it is about Teddy, my only love.

_"I've sold a million lies you spoke  
Over and over till we broke  
I know that it means everything  
To you but do you really think  
This time apart will mend and help us grow?  
I've told a million lies I know..._

_I'm wasting away_  
_A little more everyday_  
_Wait for me_  
_Wait for me_

_When I asked you to stay  
How you're gonna go on your way  
Wait for me  
Wait for me  
Wait for me_

_Oh whoa... Oh whoa... Oh whoa..._

_Oh whoa... oh whoa... oh whoa..._

_I'm wasting away_  
_A little more everyday_  
_Wait for me_

_We're wasting away_  
_A little more everyday_  
_Wait for me_  
_Wait for me_

_When I asked you to stay  
How you're gonna go on your way  
Wait for me  
Wait for me  
Wait for me_

_My love  
Don't tell me that it's over  
My love  
Can't take it anymore  
My love  
Is staring at the future  
My love  
Is staring at the door  
Don't wait for me."_

I glanced over to the left off stage and I noticed Teddy wasn't there. I bet she figured out the song was for her, about her and ran off.

"Umm…" I said staring over off stage. "I'm going to take a quick break." I ran off stage past the kids to find Teddy. I just needed to see if she was okay, because obviously I shouldn't have done this. I finally found her in a corner crying.

"Teddy… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done this." I said giving her a hug.

"Spencer please just go away." She said pushing me.

"No Teddy, I can't. That was the point of the song. I can't lose you again, I love you too much."

There was silence for a moment before I broke it.

"Teddy please look at me." I said softly. "You are my only love, and me being away from you and the kids made me realize how life will be when we or if we finalize the divorce. I can't… I can't and won't sign the papers. I won't be happy without you in my life living with me, being with me. Just please don't go."

She let out a breath. "Spencer it's just too much to take in. Just please go back to your show. You have hundreds of people waiting for you."

"I don't care… I only care about you."

She stared up at me and hugged tight onto me. I did the same, holding her tight in my arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Please don't go." I muttered.

**SO I JUST HAD TO INCLUDE THIS SONG INTO THE STORY LINE BECAUSE IT JUST SEEMS PERFECT. OH AND FOR ALL WHO DON'T KNOW THAT SONG IS SHANE HARPER'S ACTUAL SONG FT. BRIDGIT MENDLER. YEAH... ****UMM… SOMETHING BAD IS GOING TO HAPPEN BUT I HAVE NO IDEA IF IT WILL BE INCLUDED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR NOT. UMM… YEAH. KAY BYE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**TUESDAY JULY 8 2025**

**CHARLIE 'S POV**

I was sitting in the living room with Heather and some of my friends watching TV while the twins sat on the floor playing when the doorbell rang.

"Ugh, I'll get it." I groaned as I got up. I walked over and opened the door seeing two police men standing in front of me.

"Oh great… What did Toby do this time?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Are your parents home Miss?" One of the officers asked.

"Ugh no, but if it's about my little brother I will deal with him."

"Actually, it's about something else."

"Oh let me guess, it's my other brother Gabe huh? What did he do this time? Is he in jail?"

"Do you know a Teddy?" The second officer immediately asked.

"Uh-huh. She's my sister, but she isn't here either."

"That's my mom, what happened?" Heather asked overhearing us.

"Heather shhh… the grownups are talking."I said. "What did Teddy do?"

"Ugh it's not what she did it's what happened to her." The one officer said.

I gave them a confused look.

"I'm sorry to inform you but your sister, Teddy, got in a car accident and is currently in the hospital."

I gasped. "H-How serious was the accident?"

"A car ran a stop sign and rammed into the car on the passenger side."

"Oh My Gosh, is she okay?"

"She is in stable condition and that is all we know."

"Oh good. Thanks for coming and telling me."

They both nodded and left.

"Charlie, what was that about?" Heather asked.

"Umm…" I stared down at my phone. "I need to make a quick phone call in the kitchen." I said leaving the room. I decided I should probably call mom since she will know what to do.

"Hey Charlie, is something wrong?"

"Actually yeah Mom, it's about Teddy."

"Teddy? What happened?"

"Like five minutes ago two cops rung our doorbell so I got up to answer it. They told me Teddy got into a pretty serious car accident and is currently in the hospital."

"Is this a joke Charlie?"

"No, no… Why would I joke about something like this? They said a car ran a stop sign and rammed into the passenger side of her car."

"Oh my, do you know if she had to kids with her?"

"No, Heather and the twins are over here and Luke is with PJ and Sky still."

"Alright, well meet me at the hospital and I will call your father."

"Do you want me to bring Heather and the babies?"

"Yeah just bring them but don't tell them what happened until we know how serious her condition is okay?"

"Okay Mom. See you in a few." I said as I hung up. I walked back into the living room where everyone else was. "So umm… Stace, Loni, and Cassie, you guys gotta go and Heather we gotta go too."

"Is everything okay Char?" Stace asked.

"Umm… I don't know but I have to go meet my mom somewhere."

"We'll text you later." They all said and left the house.

"Charlie, where are we going?"

I swallowed. "The hospital."

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Ugh, my mom will tell you. Can you grab Landy and Ellie while I grab my purse and the keys?"

She nodded and I ran up to my room. I grabbed my purse and the keys to one of the cars and we left. When we got to the hospital, we went up to the receptionist to see what room Teddy was in.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The middle age woman said.

"Hi, umm… can you tell me what room my sister Teddy umm… either Duncan or Walsh is in."

"Sure thing, what is the patient's name again?"

"Teddy umm… I don't know what last name she is using or whoever used to check her in but it's either Duncan or Walsh."

"Oh here we are. Teddy Walsh, second floor room 34."

"Thanks. Come on Heather."

"Charlie, I want to know what happened to my mom, and I want to know now!"

"I told you my mom will tell you or someone will. I'm not the person in place to tell you. I'm just the what you call it…"

She rolled her eyes and we got in into the elevator.

**HEATHER'S POV**

I just wished someone would tell me what is happening. I mean, I'm not a baby anymore, I think I can handle whatever is happening. When we got out of the elevator, I saw my Grandma talking to the doctor outside I guess my mom's room. We walked over to her right as the the doctor left.

"Grammy, what happened to mom?" I asked as I gave her Ellie and Charlie gave her Andy.

She knelt down to my level. "Umm, Sweetie, you mother got into a car accident but before you freak out or anything, she is fine but she does have a small concussion and some cut and bruises."

"Can I see her?"

"Umm about that…" Before she could finish I went inside her room.

"Mom!"

She gave me a strange look as if she didn't know who I was or who I was talking to.

"Heather Honey, come here." Grammy said pulling me out of the room. "Your mother has amnesia, which means memory lost."

"What do you mean? She doesn't remember me?" I asked confused.

"As of right now, she doesn't really remember any of us just me and possibly a few other people just depends."

I started to cry. "Will she ever get her memory back?"

"Hopefully yes, but it could be a while."

"A while?! Like how long a while?!"

"It could be days, weeks, even months."

I ran off and sat in the waiting room area. I was crying because what if mom never regain her memory? I won't have her as a mom anymore because she won't remember me or any of my siblings. I took out my phone and decided to call my dad to tell him what happened. But when I got sent to voice mail I realized he was probably doing a show or something so I just sent him a text instead.

H: Daddy, Mom's in the hospital! )':

**SPENCER'S POV**

I was in the middle of doing a meet and greet/ signing when I got a text from my daughter. I almost dropped my phone when I read what the text said.

"M-Mike… Can I take a quick break? I need to call my daughter real quick."

"Is it important?" He asked.

"Ugh yeah kinda."

"Alright, go ahead."

I walked towards the back, pacing back and forth because I was anxious to know what happened or is happening and why she was in the hospital. I stopped when I heard my daughter's voice.

"Daddy!" She shouted into the phone sounding sad.

"Hey, what happened to mom?" I asked.

"S-She's in the h-hospital." She stuttered.

"Yeah I know, what happened though. Is she okay?"

"Does losing your memory sound okay to you? And she has a small concussion I guess and scrapes and bruises."

"Wait, she has amnesia?"

"Uh-Huh. She doesn't even remember me! She gave me a strange look when I called her mom like I was crazy or something! Like how could she forget about me? I mean I was the one who ruined her life!"

"Heather, you didn't ruin her life, but what happened? What caused her to be in the hospital?"

"Car accident, but nobody told me exactly what happened."

"Alright, well I will find out more what happened from someone else I guess…"

"Daddy, can you please come?" Her voice was becoming shaky as she said that.

"I'll see what I can do, but I'm not sure."

"Please, you have four kids here without a mom now for who knows how long!"

"I'll talk to Mike to see what I can do but I will talk to you later okay? I love you guys."

"Kay… love you. Bye."

I hung up and was ready just to ball my eyes out. What happened to thirty not being so bad? Teddy probably jinxed it when she said that. So far thirty hasn't been kind to either of us, but more to her now. She's in the hospital with amnesia and that's all I know, which I hate. I need to know more. But more importantly my kids need me more than ever now.

"Spencer, is everything alright?" Mike asked.

"No… everything is not alright. I need to go to Denver."

"Spencer you can't… we can't cancel more shows."

"You don't understand though, Teddy, my wife or whatever we are considered now, was in a pretty serious car accident and is in the hospital. She lost her memory and now my kids need me more than ever since she doesn't know who they are. I need to fly tonight."

"Oh I see. How about you just leave this event for the airport and I can or you can through your social media sites tell everyone why you left so soon and I will deal with your other events."

I nodded and basically ran out of the building to the hotel to get my things and headed to the airport. I texted my daughter before I got onto the airplane saying I'll be there in a few hours and off I went. I just hope and pray Teddy will recover her memory soon because I don't know what I would do if she doesn't.

**HEATHER'S POV**

"How long are we going to be here for?" I asked. "I'm so bored."

"When your dad gets here, you and your siblings can leave then with him." My grandpa said.

"I don't see why I have to be here, or why we all have to be here if she doesn't even remember us." Toby said.

"Toby shut up, she is our sister. You know if it was you…" Charlie said throwing a magazine at him.

"That's enough you two." Their father said. "It's hard enough as it is and you two aren't helping. Why don't you two just head home and we will be back later."

"Ugh fine. Come on Toby." Charlie said getting up.

"Finally."

"Hey Spencer, Bye Spencer." Charlie and Toby both said walking past him.

"Ugh bye guys." He said a kind of confused.

"Wait... was that just..."

"Charlie come on, the elevator is here." Toby said.

"Oh well..."

I was sitting in the chair playing with my hair, bored out of my mind when I heard my dad's voice. I jumped out of my seat and ran over to him and hugged him. "Daddy!"

"Hey Sweetie." He said hugging me back. "Where's Luke and the twins?" He immediately asked.

"Luke is with Sky and PJ and Andy and Ellie is with Grammy in there with mom."

"Okay, well I'm gonna go get them and then we can go."

"Can I come with you?"

"Yeah come on."

**SPENCER'S POV**

I slowly opened the door to Teddy's room with Heather right behind me and I saw Teddy in her bed awake with her mom right next to her holding the two babies.

"Oh Hey Spencer." Amy Duncan said as she saw me. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't Heather tell you I was coming when I heard what happened?"

"Oh right… So I'm guessing you want to take the twins?"

"Mhmm." I said as I walked over to them.

Teddy kept staring at me probably thinking who the hell is he? Or she was trying to remember who I was.

"Dada!" They both said holding their arms out to me. I grabbed them out of Amy's arms and gave them both kisses on the cheek.

"Teddy you remember Spencer don't you?" She asked her totally confused daughter.

She kept staring at me. "Kinda." She said softly.

I smiled when she said that. At least she didn't totally forget about me, but I wonder how much she does remember.

"How about I leave you two alone for a bit?" Amy suggested.

I nodded and she left taking Heather with her. I sat in the chair beside Teddy's bed holding the twins on my lap. There was silence in the room for a moment before she broke it.

"So umm… if you're their father and I'm their mother does that mean we're married or?" She asked quietly.

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah we are or at least I hope we still are."

She looked down at her left hand and didn't see her wedding ring or anything.

"If we're married, how come I don't wear a wedding ring?"

I stuck my hand in my pant pockets and pulled her rings out. I've always carried them with me ever since she gave them back to me. "That's because I have them. You kinda gave it back to me."

"W-Why would I do that?"

"It doesn't matter why but that you're okay. Would you like them back?"

She nodded and grabbed them out of my hands and placed them on her left hand. I smiled when she did.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Of course anything."

"How many kids do we have and how long have we been together for?"

"We've been together since we were 17 so almost fifteen years and married for about ten and we have four kids."

"Why so many?"

I laughed a little."Umm… I really don't know, but I should really get going now."

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"If you want me to come then I will come." I said smiling.

"I want you to."

"Then I will."

I got up from where I was sitting and kissed the top of her head and walked out of the room with the twins and left with Heather.


	15. Chapter 15

**TEDDY'S POV**

I woke up in the morning with my head hurting like hell and still totally clueless about what's happening. I have no memory other than yesterday waking up in the hospital, anything before that, nothing. I just wish I had some memory of something, anything.

"Good Morning Teddy." I heard a man say walking into my room. "I'm Dr. Turner. I'm a specialist with memory lost. Now I have been told you were in an accident that caused you to develop amnesia. Is that correct?"

"I think you would know more than I would if it's correct or not since I have no memory of anything."

"When you say no memory of anything what so ever, you mean absolutely nothing?"

"I only have memory of waking up in the hospital yesterday, that's it."

"Alright, in an hour or so, you will be taken to get an MRI scan of your head just to make sure everything is recovering alright from the accident and it can also help us see how long you may have amnesia for."

I nodded and he left. A few minutes after he left, another person walked in; who I was surprisingly naturally happy to see for some reason, like my body knew who he was.

"Hi." He said as he walked in. "Are you feeling any better?" He asked as he sat near my bed.

I shook my head, not saying a single word.

"What, did you lose your voice now?" He asked joking around. "I'm kidding but, do you not remember me?"

"You're umm… S-S-Spencer and umm… we're married, right? Or am I confusing you with someone else?"

"No, you're correct. We're married and have four kids." He said smiling.

"Hmm… four kids. We must have been pretty busy."

He laughed a little and rubbed the back of his head. "I wouldn't necessarily say that."

"Can you tell me about them?"

"Well umm… there's Heather, our oldest, who just turned twelve and she is just like you, too much actually. Then there is our second oldest, Luke, who is going to actually turns seven on Saturday. And then there are the twins who are about one and a half. Here, I'll show you a picture of them all." He said as he grabbed his phone. He pulled a photo of all six of us. "Isn't that one good looking family?" He said grinning.

I smiled as I saw the picture and nodded. "Yeah, they're cute. I look happy, we all do."

"That's because we are or were… Do you have any more questions?"

"Yeah, how did we meet?"

"Well we actually met in high school, freshmen bio to be exact. We sat next to each other and we both had a crush on each other. So I asked you out on a study date for a big test we had and then we started to date a few weeks later. We dated for six months and then you broke up with me and then seven months later we got back together and been together ever since."

I widen my eyes when he said that. "That's a long time."

"Yes it has been, but it has been fantastic. I couldn't imagine my life any different."

"Do you love me?" I immediately asked out of the blue.

"Of course, I love you so, so much and always will."

"Even if my memory doesn't come back?"

"Yes, even if it never comes back."

I smiled and my heart basically melted away when I heard him say that. I guess I chose a good, lovable guy I just need to know more about him. "Can you tell me more about yourself and us?"

As he opened his mouth to say something, Dr. Turner came back in.

"Alright Teddy, we are going to take you back to do your scan."

I nodded and slowly got out of bed.

"What scan?" Spencer asked kinda worried.

"A MRI scan of her head. It should show us how her recovering is going and how long she may have memory loss for." Dr. Turner said. "And who might you be?"

"I'm her umm… her husband?" He said a bit unsure.

"You seem a little unsure about that buddy, maybe you should get a scan too." The doctor said joking around as we left the room.

"Ha, real funny doc."

"Alright Teddy, the scan shouldn't take that long and then you can get back to your husband."

I bit my bottom lip and nodded. I'm just really scared because what if they find something wrong or something is wrong with me. The doctor told me to lay down in the machine type of thing and they turned it on. After I got the scan done, I walked back to my room and laid back down in the bed.

"So umm… what do you do exactly?" I asked.

"You mean as my job?"

I nodded.

"Umm… I'm a singer."

"Like a famous singer or like a hotel singer or something?"

"I mean if you consider millions, then yes a famous singer."He said starting to laugh a little.

"So I married a singer? That doesn't seem like something I would do but on the other hand I don't know what I would do anyways. What do I do?"

"You stay at home and care for the kids."

"What college did I go to?"

"You didn't go to college."

"I didn't?" I asked confused. "How come?"

"Well you kinda got pregnant at 17."

"I did?"

I nodded. "Yeah you did, or we did."

"Well that explains why we've been together for so long."

"No, we've been together for so long because we love each other."

As he said that, my doctor came back in.

"Okay Teddy, your results should be in in a few days. Do you have any questions?"

"When can I go umm… ugh… home, wherever home is?"

"When we get the test results you will be able to go home."

I nodded.

"Anymore questions?"

I shook my head and he left.

"S-Spencer, where is home?" I asked when the doctor left.

"I mean you've been staying out here with your parents but I live in LA with the kids."

"How come I've been staying out here and not with you?"

"Umm… it doesn't matter."

"Please tell me."

"Well…" He paused looking down at his feet. "Okay I'll be totally honest with you. In March we started arguing a lot so in April you decided to stay with your parents and by the beginning of May we, or more like you filed for divorce. But now neither of us want it, well at least I don't, never did, never will."

"Do I want it?"

He shook his head. "I don't think so. I think you did but you realize how much you would miss me because the papers never got signed."

"Oh… but you don't seem like a guy I would fight with. You seem like a good guy who cares about me."

"I do a lot." He said smiling grabbing my hand. "And that's why I've been how should I put it, fighting for you."

"What do you mean when you say fight, like to save our relationship?"

"Mhmm… I don't want to lose you and I almost did yesterday for good. I don't know what I would have done if I did. I just know I would be crushed because I love you so much and I could never imagine you not in my life."

My heart melts away each time I hear him say _I love you_ to me. I really don't see why I would want to divorce him. He seems really sweet and someone who cares for me. But he did say I filed like two months ago, so there has to be a reason why I didn't sign the papers right? I must really love him or something because it stopped me.

"I should probably get going." He said interrupting my train of thoughts.

"Do you have to? I asked. I really didn't want him to go or be alone here.

"I don't have to, but I probably shouldn't leave my, I mean our kids with my parents all day. They probably will resent me if I do that to them."

"Oh I understand. When will I see you again?"

"Umm… I don't know since I will have the kids all to myself, lucky me right?" He said sarcastically. "No but umm…"

"Maybe you can bring them so I can get a better feel of who I am." I said interrupting him.

"Are you sure you won't feel overwhelmed? I mean it's for kids and…" He trailed off.

"Maybe at first, but I think I'll be fine."

"Well if that's what you want then how about I bring them by tomorrow?"

"I'd like that." I said smiling.

"Then I will see you tomorrow."

"Great, can't wait."

**SPENCER'S POV**

"So Spence, how is Teddy doing today?" My mother asked.

"Still no memory and she had a MRI scan earlier."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, it will supposedly show how long it could take for her memory to come back and show how her head is recovering from the accident, like if it's recovering normal or not."

"Well that's good. Does she know who you are?"

"Yeah, she knows almost everything about us… like the sum of us."

"Everything as in everything?"

"It surely does seem like it. We talked about everything it seems like."

"When does she get to leave the hospital?"

"I don't know." I took a breath and let it out. "Probably a few days or something."

"That's good to hear. Are you going to see her tomorrow?"

"Yeah, she wants me to bring the kids so she can get a better feel of who she is."

"Are you sure that's a good idea to bring all four at once? It's pretty overwhelming."

"I know, that's what I said, but that's what she wants and she said she would be fine, so I wasn't going to argue with her."

"Well, I think you should have a little talk with them just so they are somewhat prepared of how they should act towards and around her."

"Yeah I will tomorrow."

"Alright, well I'm going to head out, do you need anything from the store?"

"No I'm good, but you should definitely buy some baby food for Land and Ella."

"Any specific things they eat?"

"Not really, anything is fine."

"Alright, I will be back in a few hours." She said getting up to leave.

As she left, I remember I never explained to everyone why I had to cancel more of my shows so I took some time away to go on my twitter to explain why.

_I apologize to everyone who bought tickets to my shows and who planned to meet me, but someone I deeply love and care for in my family was in a car accident and is currently in the hospital with memory loss. She is doing fine and I will reschedule everything once everything gets better. I love you guys._

**EHH, I KNOW, NOT THAT GREAT OF A CHAPTER… BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE MUCH BETTER. I DOUBT IT WILL BE UP TOMORROW BECAUSE I WILL BE KINDA BUSY WITH HOMEWORK AND STUDYING FOR A TEST I HAVE ON FRIDAY. SO IT WILL FOR SURE BE UP BY FRIDAY NIGHT/ AFTERNOON. KAY… SO I'M GOING TO TELL YOU WHAT I HAVE PLAN FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY. TEDDY WILL GAIN HER MEMORY BACK BUT IT WON'T BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, AND SHE AND SPENCER WILL HAVE A SPECIAL MOMENT AFTER SHE DOES AND WILL DO SOMETHING SPECIAL, AND UMM… I THINK THAT'S ENOUGH FOR NOW. SO I AM WONDERING IF YOU LIKE WHAT I DID? I HAD THIS DREAM… ENOUGH SAID! :P WELL I'M GONNA STOP WRITING AND GO NOW! SO TILL FRIDAY OR POSSIBLY SATURDAY BYE! OH AND BEFORE I FORGET! MY OTHER STORY SHALL BE UPDATED MAYBE THIS WEEKEND OR SOMETIME NEXT WEEK. NOW I'M DONE. BYE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**SPENCER'S POV**

**1:30 Pm**

"So when we get to the hospital to seem mom, she will act a bit weird at first okay?" I said as I was driving.

"What do you mean Daddy?" Luke asked. He still didn't know what was really happening other then she is in the hospital and can't remember much.

"Remember how I told you she lost some of her memory? Well, she doesn't really know who you are, I mean besides everything I told her."

"But she could have her memory back by now, couldn't she?" Heather asked.

"I highly doubt it is back by now, but when you guys see her, just try to avoid calling her mom so you don't overwhelm her okay?"

"Mhmm… but when will her memory start coming back?"

"I'm not a doctor, so I wouldn't know, but hopefully soon."

When we got to the hospital, we got out of the car and headed up to her room. "Remember what I said okay? I said before we entered. They both nodded and we walked in.

"Hi Teddy." She glanced up over at us and smiled. "How are you feeling today? Any better?" I asked as I walked over to her.

"Not really… still the same." She said letting out a breath. "So umm… are these our kids?" She asked as she noticed them behind me.

I nodded. "Yeah, this is our daughter Heather who is twelve and this is our son Lucas who will be seven on Saturday.

**TEDDY'S POV**

Aw, they are so cute, but they definitely don't look like me much. Well Luke does a little and so does Ariella, but the others, not so much.

"So umm… these are all of them right? Like there are no other."

"Unless you are keeping one a secret from me, then yes, these are all of them."

"Are they always quiet and well-behaved?" I asked since they haven't said a word to me.

He laughed. "Ha, our kids well-behaved, I wish. No but umm… I told them to be good not quiet. They are normally much, much more rowdy, energetic, and annoying, especially Heather."

"No, I'm not! Why you lying and especially to mom?" She said looking down at her phone. "Oh My Gosh. Dad! When are we going back home?" She almost screamed when she got a text and read it.

"I see what you mean Spencer…"

"Ha yeah… Do you mean LA home?" I asked my daughter.

"Do we have more than one home?"

"Yes, Denver and LA."

She glared at him. "Dad, LA home! We don't even live in Denver."

"It's still my home and why do you want to go back?"

"Well! It all started when Jasmine was being like to Cassie guess what and then Cassie was like to Mandi yadda, yadda, yadda who was like blah, blah, blah to Braylee. Then Braylee was like Oh My Gosh to me. And I was like Oh My Gosh, no way to her." She said talking fast. "And that is why we need to go back!"

"And I was like Oh My Gosh, we are staying!" Spencer said mocking his daughter in a teenage girl tone.

I started to laugh. "Oh God, what kind of family do I have?" I thought to myself.

"W-Why! You are being so unfair!"

"I'm the parent, you never told me why, I'm the parent, and oh yeah, I'm the parent."

"Yes I did! Didn't you just hear what I just said?"

"All I heard was she said this and she said that, and I was like this and she was like that. Now get off your phone or I will take it."

"Ugh… fine! But when will we go back?"

"When does school start?"

"Like I would know Dad, but registration is in a few weeks."

"Spencer, you know how you said Heather is just like me? Do I act like that or…?"

"Not exactly. I mean you will never give up a fight until it goes your way and Heather here, is just like that. But she never wins, unlike you do."

"I always win?"

"Oh yeah… you never let me win or let me get my way ever. Only on special occasions it will go my way."

"Ha, well that's good to know."

As we were talking, I saw my doctor walk in, holding what I assume possibly my test results.

"Hello Teddy." He said walking in. "So in my hands I hold the results from your scan yesterday." He said. "Oh good, my unsure buddy is here again." He said referring to Spencer.

"Ha, real funny. Now let's hear the results." Spencer said.

"Yeah, Dr. Turner, please to me." I said. I was honestly scared to hear what the scan showed, but I'm dying to know what is up with me.

"Well, there is good news and bad news."

"Heather, Luke, why don't you two go out in the waiting room okay?" Spencer said. They both nodded and left.

"What, bad news." I said getting all sad. "That's just great… so what is the good news?" I asked.

"Everything is recovering perfectly normal and won't have any brain damage or anything like that and the bad news well…" He paused staring down at the papers he held in his hands. "The bad news is we have no idea if or when you will gain your memory back."

"What do you mean if?" I asked starting to worry.

"In a few cases, some people never gain their memory back after suffering from what caused them to lose it. But I am highly confident you will gain it back, so don't worry about it."

"Well that's good, right Teddy?"

"I mean I guess… so when do I get to leave? Didn't you say when the results come back?"

"Yes I did say that. So yes, if you are ready to leave today, then you are able to. But we would want to see you back in a week or so just to make sure everything is good since you were in a pretty awful accident."

I nodded. "I think I'm ready to leave today."

"Alright, well I will make you an appointment to see me in a week and you can be on your way once you get check out."

I nodded and he left.

"Spencer... Where am I going when I leave here?" I asked. "Like where am I going to stay?"

"Most likely with your parents since all your things are there, right?"

I shrugged. "Maybe I want to be with you." I said quietly.

"What?"

"I mean you are my husband, shouldn't I be with him and my kids so I can at least try to get my life back to normal?"

"I mean yeah I guess… but are you sure you rather not be with your family?"

"But you are my family."

He smiled when I said that. "Well, if that's what you want then I will text your parents telling them you are getting out and will be with me."

"That's what I want."

Two hours later, we left. It felt weird being out in public since it is my first time since the accident I had a few days ago. I just don't want it to happen again. I think Spencer knew how I was feeling because he glanced over at me and grabbed my hand and whispered, "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you."

I smiled and when he said and just tried to relax for the rest of the drive. When we got to I guess his parents house, the kids went in first and I just sat in the car staring at the house for a minute as Spencer grabbed the twins. I got out of the car and walked in with Spencer seeing a woman sitting in the living room with Heather and Luke.

"Hey Mom." Spencer said placing the twins on the floor.

"Hey Spence, oh hey Teddy." She said noticing me standing next to him. She walked over and gave me a hug.

"Ugh… hi…"

"Mom…" Spencer said shaking his head.

"Right… So how are you feeling Teddy?"

I shrugged. "Still hurting some…"

"Is dad home yet?" Spencer asked changing the subject.

"No, he's still at the office. Now, would anyone like anything to eat?"

"Oh I would!" Heather shouted.

"Me too, I'm hungry." Luke said.

"No, we're good." Spencer said looking at me and then back at his mother. "But can you feed Ariella and Landon?"

"Yeah, come on on kids." She said as she picked up the two.

"S-Spencer, that was your mom?" I asked just to be sure.

"Yeah, that's mom."

"W-What do I call her? I don't want to call her the wrong thing."

"Linda…"

"What about your dad?"

"Paul."

"So Linda and Paul? Go it. So umm… where am I going to stay?"

"Here, I'll so you." He said grabbing my hand. He walked me upstairs. "So, this is my room, and then this room is where Heather and Luke both stay in each time, and you can stay in this room where you stayed in when you were pregnant or with me. You're choice." He said smiling.

"What do you mean when I was pregnant?" I asked confused.

"Oh well, your dad kinda kicked you out when he found you were pregnant at 17, so my parents offered to let you stay here and you lived here until the baby was two months old because we moved to Boston. But you and your dad are great now, so don't think he hates you."

"Oh okay. Umm… do I normally sleep with you?"

He chuckled. "I mean we are married, so of course we sleep together. But you don't have to until you are more comfortable or whatever."

She shook her head. "No, I want to… I want to try to get my life back to somewhat normal."

He nodded walked me into his bedroom. "Well, then this is it."

I looked around his room, when I stumbled upon a photo of me which looks like it was taken when I was a teenager or something. "What's this?" I asked.

He started to blush a little. "That's a photo of you I had as a teenager."

"Obviously it is, but why do you have it?"

"So I could wake up each day looking at that beauty and go to sleep with that beauty being the last thing I see until I wake up again."

Aw, that's so sweet, I thought to myself. I placed the photo down and walked over to his bed and sat on it.

"Teddy…" He said walking over to sit next to me. He wrapped his arm around my body. "You don't have to feel weird or out of place here… this is basically your house too."

"It's just a unfamiliar environment and unfamiliar people so it will take me a day or so to get comfortable."

"I understand. I just want you to feel as comfortable possible, so just take your time."

"Thank you." I muttered quietly.

He gave me a kiss on the cheek on got up and left the room leaving me in it. I laid down on his bed and decided to take a little nap. I got under the covers and slowly closed my eyes.

**_TUESDAY JULY 8_**

**_11:40 Am_**

_"Charlie, I will be back later, so be a good sister and keep an eye on Heather and the twins for me. I have to go do some errands."_

_"Ugh okay… When will you be back?" She asked._

_"A few hours or something… Text or call me if there's a problem with anything."_

_"Kay, I will."_

_"Thanks, I'll see you guys later." I said as I left the house. I got into my car and drove off. I needed to go birthday shopping for Luke since his birthday is in four days and I just need to get my mind off things since Ivy is gone and Spencer is just… being Spencer? _

_Ten minutes later I was at a four way stop. I was blasting the radio and it was my turn to go, so I slowly went out. All the sudden a car crashed into the side of my car. _

**_"BAM!"_**

_The car sprung out, glass shattered as my head hit the steering wheel and I blacked out. _

"Ahhh!" I woke up quickly, heavy breathing with my heart beating fast and I started to cry. Spencer quickly came into the room when he heard me scream seeing me sitting in the bed crying. He walked over to me and wrapped his arm around me trying to comfort me.

"Teddy, Hun, what's wrong? It was just dream."

I continued to cry and shook my head. "I-It w-was m-more than a d-dream b-because it h-happened."

He looked at me confused. "What do you mean Baby?" He asked pushing my hair out of my face. "What was it about?"

I shook my head trying to stop crying.

"Please tell me, I want to know."

I looked over at him and sniffled. "T-The C-Crash."

He held me tighter in his arms. "You remember it?"

I nodded.

"Aw, I'm sorry." He said giving me a kiss on my temple. "But maybe it's a good thing because your memory is coming back."

I shook my head. "I, I don't want to remember it." My eyes started to water up again. "I don't want to remember it."

"It's okay Hun… everything is going to be okay. Always and forever, as long as I have you. I love you."

I gave him a little smile and laid my head against his body. Even though I still don't remember him or anyone, he is the only thing I am certain about.


	17. Chapter 17

**SATURDAY JULY 12 2025**

**7:52 Am**

I woke up seeing Spencer already awake on his computer. I scooted over closer to him and laid my head against him and wrapped my arm around him. I am finally more comfortable being around him and my memory has been slowly coming back to me, but I still don't remember much. I am still a bit sore from the accident and still have bruises and scrapes from it, but other than that, I am as good as woman who has amnesia can be.

Spencer put his laptop on the night stand next to his bed and brushed his hands through my hair. "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged and let out a breath. "I guess better, but overall the same."

As I said that, Luke came running into the room and jumped onto the bed.

"Oh, there's our little birthday boy." Spencer said. "Do you know how old you are Luke?"

"Yes, I'm seven!" He said holding up seven fingers.

"Exactly." Spencer said grabbing his son and placing him on his lap. "You know it feels like just yesterday you were born. Can you just stop growing up for me?"

He shook his head. "Nope, I can't."

"Alright, well go on and get out of here." Spencer said nudging our son off the bed. "I wanna be with this beauty over here." He whispered to his son. Luke laughed a little and ran out.

"I heard that." I whispered to Spencer.

"You were meant to." He whispered back smiling. "Now what are you in the mood to do today for our son's birthday?"

I shrugged. "Suggestions?"

"Well, we could umm… or we could ugh… you know what, I'll come up with something."

I nodded and got closer to him holding onto him tighter.

"You are becoming much more touchy, touchy towards me."

"Sorry." I said pulling away. "You don't like it?"

"No I love it. Now come here." He pulled me back in. "It's just you haven't been all touchy, touchy with me for a while."

"I… you just make me feel safer."

"Good, because I won't let anything happen to you as long as you are with me. Now how about we get up now?"

I nodded and we both got up and walked downstairs where his parents were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Oh good, you kids are up." Linda said. "Now, what do you have planned for our little Luke's birthday?" She asked.

"Absolutely nothing." Spencer said as we sat across from them. "I know… we're such great parents, right?" He said sarcastically. "I wasn't even supposed to be here for his birthday, so there is nothing planned, unless Teddy and her family had something, but I doubt she will remember."

Paul shook his head at his son as he placed his newspaper down on the table and took a sip of his coffee. "You need to become a better father, son. Remember how much fun we would have together when you were his age?"

"You're father is right Spence, maybe you should have a father, son day with him since Teddy is probably not in the mood to do anything."

Who said I'm not in the mood to do anything, I thought to myself. I know I didn't. Just because I was in an accident and still figuring things out, doesn't mean anything. Just as long as I am with Spencer I am fine.

"Hello, Teddy, you listening?" Spencer asked waving his hand in front of me.

"Huh, w-what?" I asked confused since I zoned out.

"I see you are already getting back to normal." He said laughing as he was referring to me not listening.

"Ha, Ha Ha, real funny…" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me missy." Spencer said.

"Oh yeah." I rolled my eyes at him again. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head when I did that and quickly placed my hand there and shut my eyes tight. "Owe." My eyes started to water up.

"Teddy, are you okay?" Linda asked.

"I ugh… I—" I stopped when I felt it again. This time I did start to cry. "Owe."

"Teddy, what's wrong?" Spencer asked putting his arm around me.

"I… I don't know."

"Why do you keep saying owe?"

"I, I keep feeling a sharp pain in the back of head."

"That doesn't sound good. Maybe you should go to the hospital to make sure everything is still okay." Paul suggested.

I shook my head. "N-No, I think I'm fine… It's probably the pain I would feel if I don't take my medication, and I haven't yet today."

"Well, we should change that. Spencer, why don't you go and get it for her." His mother said.

He nodded and got up to get it.

"Are you sure you're okay Teddy? We would hate it if something happened to you again, especially if we had a chance to prevent it." Linda said.

I nodded but to be honest, I'm not even a hundred percent sure if I am or not. I just don't want to go to the hospital and they tell me there is something wrong, and besides, its Luke's birthday and I don't want to ruin it for him by having to go to the hospital.

Spencer came back into the room a minute later and handed me my medicine and a glass of water and sat back down next to me.

"You sure you are fine Teddy?" He asked.

"I won't be if you keep asking me… Like I'm breathing, aren't I?"

"And there's that smart ass attitude I missed, so, so much." Spencer said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes as I got up from the table and walked away. His sarcastic tone is definitely annoying, especially when I'm not in the mood. I wonder if that is a reason why I filed for divorce. I mean that could be a reason why we fought, right?

"Mommy." I heard Luke say. I definitely need to get used to being called "mom".

"Hey Sweetie, do you need something?"

He nodded "Can I see Dylan today?"

Dylan, Dylan… Who is Dylan?

"Mommy! Can I see Cousin Dylan today?" He asked again.

Oh, Dylan is his cousin… my nephew. So I'm guessing he's my brother PJ's kid. "Umm… how about we just see my whole family today?" I suggested. "Would you like that?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, go wake up sissy if she isn't already awake and then we can make daddy take us."

He nodded and ran up. "Heathy, wake up!" He yelled.

"Freaking Luke, go away! You know my summer sleeping schedule!" She yelled.

I sighed and said to myself. "What kind of kids did I raise?"

"Mom said wake up!"

"And I say its summer, let me sleep!"

"Mom, she won't wake up!" Luke yelled.

"Dad, Luke is bothering me!" Heather yelled.

"Mooooooooooooooom!"

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!

Ah, I'm going to get a headache from these kids. How did I survive with them before? I guess I shouldn't have told Luke to wake her up. Next thing I know, the twins will wake up from all this noise. This is just too much to deal with.

"Moooooooooooooooooooom!" Luke screamed again

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad! Make him go away!" Heather screamed.

I saw Spencer walk out of the kitchen and into the living room where I was sitting.

"What are these kids screaming about now? Shouldn't Heather still be sleeping? It's only 8:45."

"Just please make them stop. I'm gonna get a headache."

"Ha, do you know our kids? I can't make them stop once they are at it. They listen to you more than me."

"I need to get out of this house." I murmured.

"What did you say?" Spencer asked.

"I said I need to get out of this house. I can't stand this screaming. I'm not used to it and it's too much." I said as I got up and headed towards the door.

"W-Where are you going?" Spencer asked standing up.

"I'm going outside… maybe on a walk. I just need to, have to get out of this noisy as hell house."

"Wait, I'll come with you. I really don't want you out by yourself especially with your memory still basically gone. You may get lost."

I let out a breath and nodded, since I knew he was right. Even though my memory is slowly coming back, I'm still basically clueless and could get lost. "Then come on."

He quickly put on some shoes and grabbed his sunglasses and we headed out with his arm wrapped around me. I could hear the birds singing, and feel the sun rays on my skin, which was nicer than hearing the kids going off at each other.

"It's such a nice day today, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it surely is Teddy. But LA has better weather and is much nicer in my opinion."

"What do you mean nicer?"

"I mean, there is more things to do, like go to beaches and stuff."

**SPENCER'S POV**

As we were walking and talking, my phone started to ring and it was Texas calling. Now who will it be, Ivy or Raymond?

"Spencer!"

"Ugh, Ivy, what do you want? You never call me unless you want to bitch at me for something. So what did I do this time?"

"What happened to my best friend?"

"Raymond? I don't know. Wouldn't you know more than I would about your husband?"

"Don't play dumb with me or I will fly to Denver right this second and beat your ass. You know exactly who I'm talking about."

"Wait, how did you know I'm in Denver?"

I heard her laugh. "I do now. Now what happened to Teddy?"

"What do you mean what happened to Teddy? She is fine."

"If she is fine, then how come she hasn't been returning my text or calls and why did you cancel your shows huh? As much as you think I am, I am not dumb."

"She has to get a new phone and I'll show you she's okay. Hey Teddy… say hi to Ivy." I said as I put the phone close to her.

"What?" She said giving me a confused look. "Who's Ivy?"

I quickly moved the phone back to my face. "S-See she's fine."

"Boy, what happened to her. She doesn't know who I am, and I am her best friend, her sister, the wind beneath her wings, the hip in her hop, the peanut to her butter, the-"

"Okay I get it." I said interrupting her. "You're right, something did happen, but it's all good now… sort of."

"What do you mean sort of Walsh? What happened?"

"I'll tell you later because she doesn't like talking about it."

"Boy, I wanna know what happened and I wanna know now!" She shouted into the phone getting mad.

"Nope." As I said that, I hung up and texted Raymond.

S: Control that wife of yours. She's ready to kill me.

R: Dude, what did you do or say to her?

S: Absolutely nothing!

R: What happened to Teddy? She's like something happened to Teddy and your ass of a friend won't tell me.

S: She kinda got into a car accident BUT she is fine other than having amnesia.

R: Oh I'm sorry bro

S: Yeah me too. You can tell Ivy if you want.

**TEDDY POV**

"Who was that?" I asked as he put his phone in his pocket.

"Our friend or more like yours, your best friend actually."

"Oh I feel bad now because I don't remember her."

"She'll forgive you but me on the other hand no."

I laughed a little when he said that. "How come not you?"

"I kind of just pissed her off and she hates me as it is so…" He trailed off.

"Oh, why does she hate you?"

"I mean there are so many reasons, who can remember?"

"Ha okay. Umm… so later can you take me over to my umm… parents I guess?"

"Ugh, yeah but why do you want to go over there?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, maybe because they're my family and my things are there."

"Right, so I'll take you later. Now how about we head back to the house? I'm sure the two are done going off at each other."

I nodded and we walked back. When we got back the house was definitely quieter, but it probably won't stay like this for much longer, so I better enjoy.

"Oh look, Heather is up before ten." Spencer said as we walked in.

She glared at the both of us. "Thank you dad for getting rid of the pest." She said sarcastically.

"You know I'm not a "pest control specialist", Grandpa Bob is. Next time call him to deal with the "pest"." Spencer said joking around.

"Your brother isn't a pest." I said.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Whatever mom, in my eyes he is. I bet your brothers were pests to you when you were a teenager."

"Well I wouldn't know since I don't remember."

"They were Teddy, especially Gabe." Spencer said.

"See!"

"Okay point taken, but he is still not a pest."

"Yeah, whatever. Are we going to do anything today?"

"We're going over to my parents later so go get dress."

"I can't, like all my clothes are over there and all the ones here are dirty."

"Well good thing we are going over there then."

**OKAY SO I APOLOGIZE I DIDN'T UPDATE OVER THE WEEKEND. THIS SHOULD HAVE BEEN POSTED YESTERDAY, BUT I DIDN'T FINISH IT. THIS WILL BE A TWO-PARTER CHAPTER AND YOU WILL LIKE HOW THE ENDING OF THE NEXT CHAPTER GOES. UMM… THAT CHAPTER SHOULD BE POSTED BETWEEN TOMORROW NIGHT AND THURSDAY NIGHT. WHAT ELSE IS THERE TO SAY? OH YEAH, I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MY OTHER STORY THIS WEEKEND AND WORK ON THE NEW CHAPTER THROUGH OUT THIS WEEK. SO YEAH… BYE!**


	18. Chapter 18

**PART 2**

"Oh it's you." Toby said as he opened the door.

"And it's you." I said trying to remember his name. I know someone told me it.

"You don't remember my name do you?" He said sounding like thirteen year old Gabe.

"Yes I do. It starts with a T!" I shouted.

"Toby just let our poor sister in." Charlie said as she sat on the couch on her laptop watching TV. Now I definitely remember her.

Toby moved out of the way and let us in.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie asked.

"I'm only here to get to my things." Heather said as she ran up the stairs.

I shrugged. "Got nothing better to do and I wanted to see you guys."

"Oh well mom isn't here, neither is dad. So you guys are stuck with us."

I nodded. "Spencer, you know where my room is right?"

"Yeah why?" He asked as he sat the two babies on the floor.

"Can you take me to it?"

"Yeah follow me. Charlie, watch the twins for us." He said as he headed down the stairs to what I assume is the basement. Great… I live and lived in the basement. My family must really love me. But my room is nice, so I forgive them.

"So this is it." Spencer said as we entered it.

I walked around the room and saw many photos from what I assume were when I was a teenager. I also stumbled upon some boxes labeled, _Teddy High School Memories_. So of course I had to look through it. I sat on my bed with the box next to me and Spencer on the other side of me. I stumbled upon a disk called, _Teddy's Video's Diaries._

"Spencer's, do you know what these are?" I asked.

"Of course I do. It took you four years to film it."

"To film what?"

"Why don't you put in that computer and see of yourself."

I nodded and I grabbed the laptop off the desk and put the disc in and the first video played.

"_Hi, Charlie, there you are. Nine months old and look how cute you are. And look how cute I am. It's your big sister Teddy here, and I'm making this video diary to help you survive our special family. Oh, hey. Looks like dad taught you how to eat bananas. Oh, and there's mom, looking lovelier than ever this morning."_

_"Not in the mood. Okay. I think you've had enough bananas. So we're switching to sweet peas! You're gonna love them. Look, mommy thinks they're so yummy."_

_"Very smart. Always make mommy try it first, okay? Oh and there's your older brother PJ doing today's homework at the last minute as usual."_

_"It's not today's homework. This is yesterday's homework."_

_"There's a chance you two will be in high school together. Oh and there's dad preparing for another day's work. He kills bugs for a living."_

_"Honey, come on. We've been through this. I don't kill bugs. I'm a pest control specialist."_

_"Either way... So now you've met the whole family."_

_"Forgetting somebody?"_

_"Gabe! No no no. I didn't forget about you. I was just saving the best for last. Charlie, that was your younger older brother Gabe. You want to say something to Charlie?"_

_"You ruined my life."_

_"Okay, so it's taking Gabe a little bit longer to get used to you. You were kind of a surprise."_

_"I thought surprises were supposed to be good."_

_"And cut."_

"Oh so these are basically home video's I filmed."

"More like advice for your younger sister."

Maybe these will help me regain my full memory, I thought to myself. I skipped over a few

_"Well, Charlie, it's been a strange week. Um, I had a dream that my frog was a prince. And then my ex-prince showed up as a frog. And now I have to kiss him over and over. Stay tuned. Hey, mom, what you doing?" _

_"Just walking."_

_"In place?" _

_"Don't you ever do that?" _

_"Keep moving. Go on. Well, that's our mom. She sees a camera and she can't help herself. Good luck, Charlie."_

"Is my mom still like this?" I asked Spencer.

"Pretty much, yeah. But without her, your family wouldn't be as exciting."

"Good to know…"

I skipped over a few more.

_"Well, Charlie, it's been kind of a big week. I uh, I helped deliver a baby. Our little brother, Toby. And you finally got your Kuddle Me Katie. Which you lost interest in five minutes after you got it. Doesn't matter, Gabe's still paying for it. He worked out a little agreement with Mom and Dad._

_"Gabe! Diaper change! And it's a doozy."_ Mom shouted.

_"Coming!" _Gabe shouted.

_"Wish him good luck, Charlie."_

"Wait, Wait, Wait… I helped deliver a baby?"

"Apparently you have. Isn't that crazy?"

I nodded. "Very crazy, especially since I was only a teenager."

"Yeah, well you did accomplished a lot before you were twenty, I mean besides college."

"You know you didn't have to remind me I didn't go to college."

"Right… Well I apologize for that. Forgive me?"

"I don't know if I can." I said messing with him.

He chuckled and smiled at me. "I bet I can get you to." He leaned over and placed his lips on top of mine, giving me a quick, soft kiss. That kiss was definitely mesmerizing and I had feelings rushing through me when our lips touch and broke. "Forgive me?"

I nodded with my finger touching my lips. "Uh-huh."

"Speech less huh? I must be that good of a kisser."

"No comment."

He laughed when I said that. "I haven't been getting any complaints yet."

I rolled my eyes. "Ha, okay."

I put the disk back in the box and put the box back where I found it. I then got back in my bed and laid down since my head was starting to hurt again. Spencer left and I slowly closed my eyes and took a nap.

A few hours later I woke up. I rubbed my eyes and the back of my head as I slowly sat up in my bed. I looked around as my eyes started to focus and saw that I was in my room.

"H-How did I get here? Why the hell am I wearing my wedding ring?" I asked myself confused. "And where's my phone." I slowly got out of bed and walked up to the living room, seeing all my siblings except for Gabe, Sky and her kids, Heather, Luke, Spencer, the twins, and my parents there. First thing I thought was, why the hell is Spencer here? And why does my head hurt so badly?

"Teddy, you okay? You look like you just seen a ghost." PJ asked.

"I'm f-fine, I think. W-why is everyone here; isn't it only Tuesday?"

"Teddy, Honey, its Saturday July 12." Mom said.

I gave everyone a confused look as I sat on the floor. "N-No, it's Tuesday July 8."

"Mommy, it's my birthday, remember?!" Luke said.

"Wait, Spencer, didn't you say her memory was slowly coming back?" Mom asked.

"Yeah…?"

"My memory? What do you mean coming back?" I asked confused.

"Teddy, I need to ask you something." Mom said. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"I don't see how that matters mom."

"Just answer me. It will make more sense later."

"Ugh fine. I was in my car driving to go shopping and run some errands and the rest is kinda blurry."

"You remember nothing after that?" Spencer asked.

"No…?"

"Yup, what I suspected. Teddy got her memory back." Mom said.

"What? What do you mean I got it back?"

"How come she can't remember anything after the crash?" Charlie asked.

"What crash?"

"Well you see, in a few cases, some people can get their memory back and forget what happened when they had amnesia."

"Can someone tell me what is happening? I'm totally lost!"

"What's new?" Toby side commented.

I glared at him like I would glare at Gabe when he was his age.

"You see Teddy, you were in a car accident." Spencer said. "And you lost your memory."

I shook my head. "N-No I wasn't. W-Why are you lying to me?"

"He's not lying to you." PJ said. "You entered an intersection since it was your turn and a car ran the stop sign and slammed right into the side of the car. You almost died, but you didn't, lucky us."

I was silent as I stared at everyone. I realized that they were telling me the truth. I really did get into a car accident and lost my memory. That was definitely hard to get into my head. I got up from where I was sitting, and walked back down to my room and just laid on my bed staring up at the ceiling.

"At least that explains why my head hurts like hell…" I mumbled to myself. "And why Spencer is here in Denver… But why is he here, here. Here at my parents?" As I was trying to accept what happened, I saw Spencer walk into my room and walked over to me and sat on my bed.

"You really don't remember anything that happened the last few days?" Spencer asked.

I shook my head. "No. What happened?"

He licked his lips. "Umm… Well you were in the hospital for three days and then you were able to leave and you wanted to be with me and stay with me because, and these are your exact words, "I want to be with my husband and you are the only thing I'm certain about"."

I started to blush when he said I said that. "Oh god, I really said that?"

He started to laugh. "Yeah… and in the morning today in bed you said and I quote, "you make me feel safe" and was all touchy touchy with me."

"Well I apologize for how confused Teddy was acting."

"Don't… I liked confused Teddy more than this Teddy. She actually wanted to be with me. You actually said why would I want to divorce you? You seem like a great guy."

"Well that explains why I am wearing my wedding ring and you are a great, great, guy for caring for me in my time of need."

"I know, and now you owe me." He said smirking.

"I owe you nothing!"

"Mmm…" He said shaking his head. "You owe me."

"Fine, what do I owe you?"

"Another chance at _us_. I almost lost you for good because you could have died, but you didn't. You will always be safe with me, always and forever."

When he said that, I slowly sat up into bed and stared at him. My heart really does want him, I really want him. It's just my brain saying go the opposite way. You know what, FUCK YOU BRAIN! I'M LISTENING TO MY HEART!

I got on my knees as I got closer to Spencer and grabbed his face and just forced a kiss upon his lips.

"I'm taking that as a yes." Spencer murmured when our lips broke. I didn't reply other than with a smile and we kissed again. The kissing got pretty heated, but I stopped him before it got too far because I rather not do anything more with basically my whole family upstairs.

"Spencer… I think we should renew our vows."

"So basically you want to get remarried?"

"I mean I think it would be nice since we have been through a lot this year."

"I agree with you one hundred percent. But you really think we can plan something in less than a month?"

I nodded. "It's not like it's going to be one big ass wedding."

"Then let's do it." He gave me another little kiss. "You know it's still our son's birthday." Spencer said.

"I know… a crap of a birthday at that too."

"Well how about we change that?"

I shook my head. "Let's just make it up to him tomorrow."

"Alright, Love."

**SO REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT AND YEAH… BYE!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AUGUST 4, 2025**

**11:40 Pm**

A month has gone by since everything has happened and as in everything I mean the accident, almost going through with the divorce, and basically getting back together with Spencer. Since it has been almost a month since, the day we renew our vows is in a few days on August 6 which is our anniversary. This is going to be a small event since it's not actually a wedding and we will have some friends and family. But we do want it to be nice, so we will have it in Hawaii and make this a little vacation while we are at it. We arrived in Hawaii earlier today and now we are in our hotel.

"Spencer I swear stop." I said as I laid in the bed on my laptop. He has been bugging me all night by being all touchy touchy with me when I am not in the mood.

"No, I don't think I will." He said smirking.

"You know you can be such an ass."

"But you love my ass." He said grinning.

"Right now I don't."I murmured. I let out a sigh as he continued to bother me. "Spencer stop, you are being super annoying."

"I just want attention from my wife." He said giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Aw, really? That changes nothing. Now stop it or I'm not staying in here."

"Where's that wife of mine I had in February. Wait no, where's confuse Teddy at? I liked her more."

I glared at him and hit him with my pillow.

"Hey, I was kidding!"

"Whatever I'm going to sleep." I got under the covers and turned my back to him.

"Can I at least get a kiss?"

"Goodnight Spencer."

"Fine, goodnight. I love you."

I woke up the next day to the sound of Luke jumping on our bed to get up.

"Mommy, Daddy, wake up! I'm hungry."

"Go order room service." I heard Spencer mumble in his sleep.

I groaned as I slowly sat up in bed. "No don't do that." I said yawning stretching my arms out. "We can go down in a little bit to get something to eat kay?"

"But I want food now!"

I placed my hand on my forehead and pushed my hair back. "Well if you leave, I'll get dress and we can get food. Now go on and get dress while I get dress and then we can go."

"Kay." He said walking out of the room. When he left I laid back down and grabbed my phone to see what time it was.

"Ugh, 8:15 Am. Really?" I groaned. "I thought this was vacation. Oh well, I better get up and tend to my child, not like I got nothing better to do." I mumbled to myself as I got out of bed. I walked over to the closet and put on a casual blue knee length tribal halter dress with black sandals. I notice Ariella was starting to wake up as I finished getting ready so I quickly dressed her and the three of us left.

"What would you like to eat Luke?" I asked asked as I looked over the menu with him. "You could have some Pancakes, Waffles, French Toast…"

"Pancakes, I want pancakes." Luke said interrupting me.

"Alright now let's see what I shall have."

When our waiter came back, I order our food and he left. Fifteen minutes later, he came back with our food. Luke got fluffy blueberry pancakes and I got strawberry and cream crepes.

"Doesn't that look yummy Ariella?" I said to my daughter as she stared at the food. She kept trying to reach to the food as Luke and I ate. "Oh you want some don't you? Here open up." I put a little food on the fork and fed her. "Mmm… isn't that yummy? Do you like your food Luke?"

"Yes, it's yummy."

"Why don't you give your sister a little?" I suggested.

"Not, it's mine!"

I laughed. "Well isn't someone being extra greedy with their food? Just like my dad is with his."

"No I'm not."

"Do you know what greedy is?"

He shook his head as he stuffed his mouth.

Ariella started to giggle. "Aw, you think that's funny, don't you?"

"Wessy!"

After we finished eating, we just walked around Hawaii and enjoyed being here. This is definitely a better Hawaiian experience than the last time I was here which was about fifteen years ago for my parent's anniversary and this time I am here for mine. Sadly my parents won't be able to come because of work, but Charlie, Toby, PJ, Sky, Gabe, and four month pregnant Tori will be. I'm still shocked about Gabe becoming a father. Oh well… he's old enough and can make his own decisions just like I can and did. As we walked on a beach, my phone started to ring, so I stopped and sat down on the sand with Ella on my lap while Luke just ran around as I answer my phone. I looked down at who's call and it's my boo thang.

"Ivy what do you want? You should be with that Raymond of yours and not calling me."

"Can't your best friend call you? We should hang today. I haven't seen you for like two months."

"Ivy, now listen to me, you need to be with that husband of yours and be getting on with him so we can get a Rivy baby in the near future. Kay? Kay. Love you and will see you later for dinner." I said as I hung up. "Luke, don't go in the water and get wet!" I yelled.

As I was sitting on the beach with Ariella on my lap and Luke just running around, a man approached me.

"Hi." The tall muscular light brown hair man said. He is probably about the same age as me if not a bit younger. He also looks like Spencer but maybe better looking. Stop it Teddy, you're taken.

"Hi…" I said awkwardly.

"I'm Drake."

"Teddy…" Ugh, why is he talking to me?

"I like that name. So, are you from around here Teddy or are you on vacation?"

"Ugh, vacation. How about you?"

"Oh, I live here… maybe I can show you around."

I stared at him. Did he just ask me out? Is he hitting on me?

As I was about to open my mouth to turn him down, I saw and heard Spencer walking over to me holding Landon with Heather far behind. I stood up when I saw him.

"There you are." He said giving me a kiss. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Hey." I said as I licked my lips.

"I'm gonna go… Nice meeting you Teddy." Drake said leaving.

"Bye…"

"Who was that?" Spencer asked.

I shrugged. "Some guy name Drake who was hitting on me."

"Ha, really? He was hitting on you?"

"Mhmm… but don't worry, I still love you." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Good you better, especially if we're getting remarried tomorrow."

"Right, we are."

"You didn't forget, did you?"

I shook my head and smiled. "Why would I forget? It will be my sixth best day, wait no seventh best day."

He laughed. "Ha, really seventh best day?"

"Yes, maybe eighth now that I think about it."

Spencer shook his head at me. "You're just something."

"I know, and that's why you love me and can't live without me."

"You're definitely right I can't live without you."

"Can you two stop being all like this and do something with us kids?"

"Stop being like what? Loving each other?" I asked.

"Can we just go do something?"

"Yeah… Luke come on." I yelled.

"Coming." Luke yelled. I saw him running over all wet.

"Luke, Sweetie, I told you not to get wet." I said as I bent down.

"Sorry Mama."

"Here, you take Landon, and I will take Luke back to the hotel to get him change and we will meet up with your guys later." Spencer said handing me our son. "Don't be letting anyone hit on you. That my job." Spencer said winking at me.

I let out a laugh and rolled my eyes. "Come on Heather."

"What did dad mean when he said hit on you?" Heather asked we walked.

"It was nothing. Now what shall we do?"

"Oh we should go shopping!"

"Heather, we can go shopping anywhere, but this may be the last time we will be in Hawaii for a while. I mean it took me fifteen years to come back. Let's just ditch daddy for the day and go sightseeing on this gorgeous island, let's go have fun."

"Fine… what is there to do that is fun here?"

"A lot, now come on."

**OKAY I KNOW, CRAPPY CHAPTER. THIS WAS JUST A FILLER CHAPTER AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH BETTER BECAUSE IT IS THE RENEWAL OF THEIR VOWS. I GUESS YOU CAN SAY THEY ARE GETTING REMARRIED… ANYWAYS YEAH, IT MAY BE UP LATER TODAY IF NOT POSSIBLY TOMORROW NIGHT, AND IF NOT THEN, MONDAY FOR SURE! KAY BYE! AND IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS, I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR THEM. I HAVE AN IDEA BUT I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOURS SO I CAN CONSIDER THEM. KAY BYE!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AUGUST 6 2025**

I woke up with Ivy in my hotel room since she stayed with me to get me ready for the ceremony which is tonight and Spencer stayed with Raymond in his hotel room. Our ceremony is at five tonight and it will be outdoors so you can see the gorgeous sunset on the horizon. Since this isn't really a big thing, I am going to wear a basic long white flowy dress with my hair up in a side bun. Even though this isn't a "real wedding", I'm pretty nervous and I don't know why. I feel exactly how I felt on my actual wedding.

"Ivy, do you really think this is necessary?"

"Girl, of course! Do you want to look and feel like crap tonight?"

"No… but what about my kids? Remember I'm still a mom!"

"They won't even be with you guys and they will be fine with us."

"Ugh fine, but I still think this is too much. I mean look at me!"

"And you look great."

"Mom, can I go out with Charlie?" Heather asked entering the bedroom.

I quickly put the robe on covering me when she came in so she wouldn't see me in the sexy lingerie Ivy bought me. "A-And where is she going?" I asked.

"Ugh, I don't exactly know."

"Then no."

"But Mom, I don't want to stay here all day."

"We're going to leave in a little bit and meet up with Aunt Sky."

"Ugh, fine. What are you wearing under the robe?" She asked staring at me.

"Absolutely nothing, now get out so I can get dress."

"Okay?" She said suspiciously.

"T, but you do look like one sexy mama in that."

"More like I'm going to get pregnant in this." I murmured.

"You know, I would think having four kids would prompt you to get on birth control like I am and I don't even have kids."

"I wouldn't even remember taking the pill each day and speaking of babies, when are you and that husband of yours going get pregnant? You know you are passing your prime child bearing age."

"T, I'm thirty, I have time."

"I'm just saying…"

"And I understand that but seriously stop bugging me about that, we'll get pregnant when we want to be pregnant and besides we just moved and I want to settle in the new house and get comfortable out in Texas."

"So, I got pregnant with Luke right when we moved to LA. We actually had sex the night we moved in and six weeks later I was pregnant, true story."

"I don't think I needed to know that."

"Ha, it's been like eight years."

"And I'm surprised you even remember that."

"The funny things is, when you get pregnant you won't ever forget, even as hard as you want to, you can't. But you won't know until you experience it, and I'm sure your parents are dying to be grandparents. I know Spencer's parents were I mean after we were older and married and he graduated."

"Yeah, well how about you get out of that and get dress so we can meet up with Sky at the salon. We gotta make you look pretty for tonight."

"Right, now get out and I'll be out in a couple of minutes so we all can go."

"Okay T." She said leaving.

I went into the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. I do look good in this, but for sure I'll be too embarrass to wear this, he'll make me feel embarrass too. Teddy suck it up and wear it, it's just your husband who has seen you naked.

"T, hurry up." Ivy shouted.

"I'm coming, I'm almost ready." I yelled. I wasn't even close to being ready. I quickly took it off and put on some shorts and a tank top and we all left.

**SPENCER'S POV**

**12:25 Pm**

"Raymond, come here, I wanna show you something." I said as I stared at the new diamond ring I bought Teddy. It's a two and a half carat princess-cut ring with little diamonds all along the band. She will definitely die when she sees it.

"Bro, what do you even want to show me? Your dick?"

"No, look at this ring I bought."

"Aw Spencer you shouldn't have." He said joking around. "Remember I'm not a girl. I don't care about rings and diamonds and none of that shit."

"You're such a guy."

"Good because last time I checked I was and last time I checked you were too now let's go." He said grabbing his keys.

"Where are we going?"

"Manhood, it is calling Spencer."

"Raymond, I'm getting remarried in like five hours."

"Don't worry, we will be back way before then. Now put that ring down and let's go."

"Fine, but remember we are both married men."

"Dude, just come on, we won't do anything that will affect our marriage."

"Okay, I'm coming."

When we left, we got into Raymond's rental car and he drove me somewhere. We ended up at an airport.

"What the hell are we doing here Dude?"

"Skydiving."

"Are you fucking serious."

"Yes I'm fucking serious, dead serious."

"Dead is what we are gonna be."

"Grow some balls. We are doing this if you like it or not."

"Fine, go sign us up."

As he went to do that, I sent Teddy a text.

**TEDDY'S POV**

As I was out everyone, I got a text from Spencer.

S: If I die, I want you to know I love you.

"What the hell." I said staring down at that text.

"What Teddy?" Sky asked.

"Spencer just texted me saying if he dies, he loves me. Why would he die? What the hell is he doing?"

"T, he's with Raymond. I'm sure those boys aren't doing anything crazy." Ivy said reassuring me.

"Yeah, you're right…" I said a little uncertain.

**SPENCER'S POV**

"Dude, this is fucking crazy." I shouted as we stood on the edge of the plane hundreds of feet up in the air.

"It's too late now. The only way we are getting down is by jumping. See you down!" Right when he shouted that, he jumped off with his professional person attached to him.

"Your turn, ready?" The professional skydiver attached to me asked.

I took a deep breath. "No, I'm going to shit my pants!"

"We're going to jump on three. Get in position."

I nodded. My heart was beating so fast and I was scared as fuck. I'm going to die, I'm going to kill Raymond, I'm going to die, I'm going to kill Raymond, kept going through my mind.

"3!" He shouted and next thing I knew it we were falling from the sky.

"What the fuck happened to 1 and 2!" I yelled as we were falling.

As soon as I knew it, we were back on the ground. I went on to twitter and tweeted: JUST JUMPED OFF A PLANE AND STILL ALIVE #DIDN'TSHITMY PANTS #CRAZY

"Spencer, that was fucking crazy." Raymond yelled all hyped running over to me.

"Fuck yeah that was crazy!"

"I want to do something crazier now. We should go jump off a bridge"

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"If I am, it's not working because you are still alive." He said joking around. "I'm kidding, but I'm serious about jumping off a bridge."

"Yeah, maybe next time."

"You're such a pussy."

"That is what kids make you bro."

"And that's why I don't want kids."

"What if Ivy does?"

"So, what if she does? She needs my dick to get pregnant and besides, she's on birth control."

"Whatever let's go."

**TEDDY'S POV**

"Oh, Mom, I know what dad did!" Heather said as she stared at her phone.

"What do you mean Heaths?" I asked confused.

"What do you think I mean? I know what dad did today. Do you want to know?"

"Alright, tell me."

"He jumped off a plane."

I started to laugh when she said that "Ha, no he didn't. Do you know your father? He would never do that."

"Apparently you don't know your husband. See, look." Heather said showing me her phone. She showed me what he posted online.

My jaw dropped. "Ivy, you know what our boys did today?" I said starting to get mad.

"What did they do T?"

"They jumped off a plane."

"What?"

"That's right, they went skydiving."

"Why the hell would they go skydiving and today of all days?"

"You tell me."

"Whatever, we need to get back to the hotel to get ready."

A few hours later, it was almost time for our ceremony to begin and I was getting more nervous as it gets closer. I don't even know why I am, I mean it's not like I'm getting married, it's just vow renewal. But on the other hand, it is kinda like getting remarried because of what we have been through this past months. Oh how the past months were crazy. Whatever, time to forget and move on.

"You know, I'm having second thoughts about doing this."

"Why?" Sky asked.

I shrugged. "I don't feel like doing this now. I remember that awkward, nervous, embarrass feeling I had on my actual wedding."

"Oh I remember your wedding. You were a rect." Sky said.

"I know. Heather do you remember when me and daddy got married?"

"Not really… how old was I?"

"You were four."

"Why would I remember if I was only four?"

"I remember some things from when I was four."

"Well I don't."

"Hey look, there's Tori and Gabe." I said seeing them walk into my hotel room. "You two are on Ariella and Landon duty."

"Wow thanks sis." Gabe said in an annoyed tone. "We didn't come to babysit no matter how cute they are."

"Hey you're going to be parents. Why not get some practice?"

"Hey Gabe, when are you going to marry the girl?" Ivy asked from across the room.

"When are you going to get pregnant Ivy?" Gabe asked.

"What is up with you Duncan's bothering me about that. I'll get pregnant when I'll get pregnant."

"And I'll marry her when I'll marry her."

There was an awkward silence in the room. I could tell Tori wanted to get at least engaged from Gabe and she doesn't even have that.

"Well this is fun!" Sky said ending it. "Come on little ones and PJ, let's go take our seats." She said picking up Addie.

"Yeah, I really don't want to do this now. This was and is dumb." I said as everyone left the room.

"T I don't care if you don't want to do this now, you are, now stop it, or I'm going to slap the shit out of you. Now get up and let's head down."

"Those are some great words of encouragement from my Ivy." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

**SPENCER'S POV**

**4:20 Pm**

"Holy Shit Raymond, do you know what time it is?"

I showed him my phone. "Fuck, we need to go."

"Our women are going to kill us." I said as we ran to the car. We weren't even close to being at or ready for the ceremony. We were probably fifty miles away tops. Ugh, why did I let Raymond convince me to do all this, especially today of all days.

**SO THIS IS GOING TO BE ANOTHER TWO-PART CHAPTER. YOU KNOW, I KINDA GOT THIS IDEA OFF OF WATCHING FULL HOUSE AND OFF OF THIS ONE MOVIE I WATCHED A FEW DAYS AGO :P SO WILL SPENCER MAKE IT? WILL HE BE LATE? THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP POSSIBLY TOMORROW OR TUESDAY AT THE LATEST BECAUSE I WON'T BE HOME TODAY AT ALL UNTIL LATE OR IT WOULD BE UP TODAY. ANYWAYS YEAH… SO REVIEW AND REMEMBER GUESTS CAN REVIEW TOO AND FAVORITE IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY DONE SO. AND YEAH BYE!**


	21. Chapter 21

"Raymond, we are so dead especially when they find out why we're late."

"Dude, we can't tell them what we did or they will kill us in front of everyone."

"Remind me again why I let you convince me to do all that we did today?"

"Don't blame this on me. You know better than to listen to me and you lost track of time too."

"All I can say is if I go down, I'm taking you down with me."

"Spencer, I think we can handle our women. Remember we're adults."

"We definitely don't act like adults." I murmured. "Just drive faster."

**TEDDY'S POV**

"Hey sis, small problem." PJ said entering the room I was in.

"What do you mean small problem? What is it?"

"Yeah Spencer… he isn't here." PJ said quickly.

"What! What do you mean he isn't here? This thing starts in freaking twenty minutes and he isn't here?!"

"Yeah, well he isn't here…" He said again.

"Ugh! I swear I'm going to kill both him and Raymond when they get here."

"Hmm… I would hate to be in their shoes right now."

I glared at my brother. "You will be in their shoes if you don't get out right now."

He started to back up. "I'm leaving because I want to not because I'm scared."

I sighed. Spencer's just getting on my last nerves right now, well both him and Raymond. Like you really had to jump out of a plane today? You had to do whatever else you did today? Now what shall I do to Mr. Spencer? Better question, what would mom do to dad if he did this? At least I have while to think of something.

**SPENCER'S POV**

Thirty minutes later we arrived back at the hotel to get changed and then head to the ceremony. Lucky for us we have ten minutes left before it's supposed to start. So maybe, hopefully, we won't get in trouble by our women since we are here on time. One could only hope though.

"Spencer, Bro, are you ready?"

"Are you really fucking asking me that?"

"It's a legit question."

"With the day we had, of course not!"

"You know what you are going to say for your vows?"

I stared at him when he asked me that. It took me a few seconds for it to soak in and realize I didn't write them. "Fuck, I totally forgot."

He started to laugh. "Well good luck." He said patting my back. "I will try not to laugh when it comes to that."

"You are no help."

He put his hands up in front of him and started to back out of the room. "Hey, I did my job which was to get you here. Not my fault you didn't write them."

"You know you could help me right them in the five minutes I have."

"Dude, just be like I love you and I can't live without you and I love you."

"Raymond, seriously, that's pathetic."

"Like I said before, this isn't my job."

"Whatever, I'm just going to wing it.

"And I will try not to laugh when it's your turn to say your vows."

"Just get out, you've done enough today." I said pushing him. I paced in the room with my finger on my chin thinking what to say.

"Aye Spencer, come on. It's about to start."

**TEDDY'S POV**

It was time for the ceremony to begin, and from what I've been told, Spencer finally decided to show up like literally ten minutes. But that doesn't mean I'm still not going to kill him. As I walked down the aisle, I kept staring straight at Spencer giving him a deathly glare. I could tell he was getting uncomfortable. When I reached the end of the aisle, Spencer walked over to me and I slapped the back of his head and everyone started to laugh.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the love…." The priest said going on with the opening.

"I know what you did." I whispered to Spencer as the preacher was talking.

"Hey, have I ever told you how much I love you?" Spencer whispered back to me. "And how beautiful you are? You are truly gorgeous."

"Not gonna work this time buddy, boy. Things are already in motion."

"What things? Come on, I think I've been through enough since Raymond tried to kill me today."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"We are now in that part of the ceremony where the vows are going to be said. Teddy and Spencer both decided to write their own vows for each other. Spencer you're first." The priest said.

**SPENCER'S POV**

"Huh What?" I said confused. I wasn't paying attention because all I could think of is what Teddy is going to do to me. I'm actually pretty scared.

"Vows Spencer." The priest said again.

Fuck… what am I going to say? "Okay, I'm going to be completely honest." I said letting out a breath. "I have nothing plan to say, so I'm just winging it." I paused. "Umm… ugh…" I started to laugh a little figuring out what to say. "So yeah umm…"

"Oh gosh Spencer, just say something, anything. You could just say a simple I love you, that's it." Teddy said to me.

"No, I want to say something more than that. Oh I know what I'm going to say now."

"We're all waiting Spencer." The priest said getting impatient.

"Yeah so I do love you, a lot and everything about you and all, but I was thinking we probably wouldn't even be together if we didn't have Heather in the first place or any of the kids for a matter of fact. I can't imagine not having you in my life or being married to anyone else or be with someone else but you. And when I almost lost you, I was like no, no, nuh-uh, you have to be with me, and I can't lose you, blah, blah, blah."

"Spencer, just get to it." She said quietly laughing.

"Stop laughing, you are making me nervous, and I'm already nervous as it is. So umm, I promise… I promise, I'll protect you, love you, and never leave you and stay with you till you are old and till you die. And finally I love you and that won't ever change. Remember I love you and you love me and I love and you don't want to hurt someone you love. Remember how much you love me."

"Aw, you're scared of what I'm going to do to you." Teddy whispered.

I nodded. "Uh-huh."

**TEDDY'S POV**

When Spencer was saying his vows, I couldn't help but laugh because I didn't know if I should take it as a joke or serious. But when he was like I promise and stuff, I stopped and took that serious.

"Alright, your turn Teddy." The priest said.

I let out a breath before I started to talk and stared at Spencer. "Oh Spencer, Spencer, Spencer what shall I say about you? You are annoying, irritating, and basically all of the above."

"Well thanks." He said sarcastically interrupting me.

"Spencer, shut up, I'm not finish. Anyways, I'm going to wrap this up since you are being annoying again. Umm… like I said you are all of the above, but, I did say BUT, but that is what I love about you because life is never boring with this annoying as hell guy right here constantly bothering me. He is definitely one of the kids."

He started to laugh.

"Spencer, I'm serious stop laughing. I'm almost done."

"Okay, Okay."

"If you stop interrupting me I'll finish. Gosh, I just want to slap you right now. Anyways, I promise… what do I promise? I promise to love you and umm… I promise to never stop and to make your life miserable. Oh yeah, definitely miserable starting actually right when this ends … now I'm done." I said smiling.

Spencer gasped when I said that. "What starts when this ends?"

"My love for you." I said sarcastically flapping my eyelashes in a flirtatious way smiling.

"Well this couple right here, truly loves each other." The priest said laughing. "How about we just skip to the ring exchange now? So Teddy, place that ring on Spencer's left hand and Spencer you do the same to Teddy."

I stared at Spencer and gave him a look when he placed a new diamond ring on my hand.

"What stop staring me! What did I do this time?" He asked laughing.

"Everything… Let me just tell you this right now, this ring isn't going to buy you anything." I whispered into his ear.

"All that needs to be done now is you two to kiss."

Spencer grabbed my waist and pulled me in closer. He leaned his head down as he approached to kiss me. I put my hand up so he could kiss the palm of it. "Kiss my hand." I said smirking. "You don't get a kiss, I'm still mad at you for what you did today."

"Babe, no, I'm going to get a kiss from you if you like it or not. Now come here." He held my waist with one hand and cupped my face with the other and forced as kiss on my lips.

This ceremony was definitely more of a comedy show than romantic or anything like that. Oh well, this was better than nothing. When I pulled away, we walked up the aisle and I took Spencer into a room in the building where the reception was being held to talk to him.

"Don't ever do that again to me." I said slapping his arm.

"Owe, what did I do?!"

"You know exactly what you did."

"How did you find out?"

"Don't be posting things online idiot if you don't want me to find out. Seriously though, skydiving and today of all days?"

"It was Raymond's idea, he tried to kill me! And we did more than just skydive."

"Oh, like what?"

"Hey Babe, you didn't even look at that ring of yours." Spencer said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah it's gorgeous, thank you, now what else did you do?"

"It doesn't matter my Love. Now how about we go see our family and friends?"

"Fine, I'll just get it out of Raymond later."

When we walked out of the room we were in, our daughter ran up to us.

"Oh My Gosh, that was so funny! I got it all on video and gonna send it to everyone I know."

"Ha, no you're not. I'm going to delete it." Spencer said grabbing her phone.

"Dad!"

"Heather!"

"Mom!"

"Teddy!"

"Freaking children, be quiet, it's going to get deleted."

"Ohh you're not in a good mood mom. Sucks to be you dad!" She said running away.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to whoop your ass tonight."

"You know, I'd probably like it. It sounds sexy." He whispered into my ear.

"Oh really? If you think that sounds sexy then this would be sexier. I'm going to tie you up with nothing on, duck tape your mouth shut, and whoop the shit out of you." I whispered into his ear.

"Uh-huh that's sexier. I can't wait then."

I slapped the back of his head. "I'm not doing that. You would enjoy it too much."

"Well I want some sexy Teddy time tonight."

"And I want a husband who doesn't do crazy shit on important days pissing me off."

"I'm sorry Baby, forgive me?" He said giving me that _I'm sorry I was an ass look._ "I love you."

"I can forgive you, but it doesn't mean I'm not going to do anything to you. But I love you."

I got on my tippy toes and allowed him to plant a big kiss on me and we walked where the reception was being held.

**HA, SO I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY ABOUT THIS. BUT REVIEW. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT MY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT. SO I PROBABLY WON'T UPDATE UNTIL I GET A IDEA OR ANOTHER YOU KNOW CRAZY ASS IDEA WHENEVER THAT WILL BE :P YEAH, SO REMEMBER TO REVIEW. AND THANKS FOR READING!**


	22. Chapter 22

The kids are now back in school and Spencer is out of town again and won't be here for a few weeks. I hate how he had to leave because I'm stuck at home with all four kids. But at least the older two are back in school so I won't have all the kids all day but for half.

**TUESDAY SEPTEMBER 16, 2025**

I am out shopping with the twins while Luke and Heather are in school. As I was shopping, my phone started to ring. I groaned when I saw who was calling, Luke's school.

"Let's see what the school wants with mommy." I said to the twins as I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Is this the parent or guardian of Lucas Walsh?"

"Umm… Yes, is there a problem?"

"You need to come pick him up because he has hurt his arm and its black and blue and he can't move it."

I sighed. "Okay, I'll be there in a little bit."

Oh great. What I need, to take him to the doctor's because he most likely broke his arm. Immediately stopped what I was doing when I got off the phone and drove over to his school. After I signed him out, we got back in the car and drove over to Children's Hospital.

"Mommy, my arm hurts." Luke said as we waited in the waiting room.

I sighed as I filled out the paper work. "I know baby, we are going to make it feel better."

"Promise mommy?"

"Yes, I promise Sweetie." As I said that, a nurse came out and called Luke's name. We got up and walked into the back room. The twins were starting to get cranky since this is usually when they take their nap.

"Shh… go to sleep." I said softly rocking them both in my arms. They both finally fell asleep which was perfect timing because the doctor came walking in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Jacobs." A man around my age said walking in. He walked over and took a seat on the stool across from me and Luke.

"Hi, I'm Teddy and this is my son Lucas. I think he might of broke his arm, but I'm not one hundred percent sure."

"Can I look at your arm Lucas?" The doctor asked.

Luke shyly nodded his head holding tightly on my arm with his one good arm.

"Well, it does surely look like he broke it. Can you move it?"

"No, he can't. He said it hurts when he tries to move it."

"Okay, well what I would like to do is to take him in the back to get x-rays. You may stay in this room and wait while we do that."

"Okay, Luke, go with Dr. Jacobs. He's going to make your arm better."

He nodded and followed the doctor out. I looked at my phone and noticed it is almost time to pick up Heather from school. "Crap. What to do, what to do." I mumbled to myself. I texted Heather even though she is still in class, to get a ride home from a friend or go to a friend's house when she gets out of school.

Ten minutes later, Luke and the doctor walked back in. Luke ran back over to me and sat next to me hugging onto my arm.

"Okay, well let's see what the x-rays show's of his arm." The doctor said putting the photos on the screen. "Well, his arm is broken as you can see." He pointed to the part where the bone split.

I let out a breath. "So, what will happen now?"

"I'm going to take you guys up stairs, and check you in. We will have to perform an operation and he will have to wear a cast for a few weeks until his arm is healed. Do you have any questions?"

"Umm… when will the surgery happen?"

"Probably tomorrow. Anymore questions?"

"Ugh… no, I don't think so."

"Great, so let's head up and I'll get you guys checked in to a room."

I nodded and all of us walked up. Once we got checked in, we were walked to our hospital room. I helped Luke change into a hospital gown and helped him into the bed. I laid next to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"We're going to get your arm feeling better tomorrow okay? In the mean time you are going to have to stay here tonight and probably tomorrow."

"Mommy, are you going to stay here with me?"

"Umm… I'll see. I have to first see if I can get someone to watch your siblings and if not then I don't think I will. But I will be here first thing in the morning, okay? I love you." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you mommy."

**WELL I APOLOGIZE I HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE MONDAY. I WASN'T SURE WHAT TO WRITE NEXT SO I DECIDED THIS. UMM… NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER AND I CREATED A NEW STORY, SO YOU SHOULD CHECK IT OUT IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY. AND THE NEXT CHAPTER TO THIS MAY BE UP LATER TODAY AND IF NOT THEN TOMORROW. KAY THANKS FOR READING AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

"No Spencer, don't. You don't need to come home early. I can handle everything. It's not like it will make a difference with you here or not. And besides you are coming back next week."

"Okay fine. So his surgery is today?"

"Umm… yeah like in an hour or something."

"Okay, well tell me when he gets out and how it went."

"Yeah, I will." I turned around and saw a doctor walk in. "Umm… hi. Hey, I have to go. But I'll call you back later."

"Alright, I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Hi, I'm Dr. Daniels. I'm going to be doing your son's surgery in a moment." He said shaking my hand. "But before I do that, I need you to fill out these release forms."

"Umm… what are these forms?" I asked looking at them.

"It's basically says that you won't sue if there are any complications during the surgery and anything like that."

"But nothing will go wrong, right?"

"Don't worry, this is a simple surgery and nothing will go wrong. And I am highly professional and have done this a million of times."

I nodded and signed the papers and then handed them back to him. "Great, a nurse will be in shortly to bring him in the operating room. Do you have any questions?"

"How long should this take?"

"Possibly an hour to an hour and a half. Any more questions?"

"No, not at the moment."

"Okay, well I have a question for Lucas. What color cast would you like?" The doctor asked kneeling down to him.

He shrugged.

"What colors do you have?" I asked.

"Blue, green, white, red, glow in the dark, orange

"Can I have blue mommy?" Luke asked.

"Of course you can Luke."

"Great, I will see you after the surgery Mrs. Walsh to tell you how it went, and I will see you in the operating room, Lucas." He said leaving the room.

"Mama, will I feel it?"

"No, you will be asleep while they do the surgery, so you won't feel a thing."

"But what if I wake up when they are doing it?"

"No, you won't. They will basically give you sleepy gas that will make sure you won't wake up until it is over. And when it's over, you will be back in this room and I will be right here next to you waiting for you to wake up."

Fifteen minutes later, a nurse came in to the room to take Luke to the operating room.

"Mommy, can you come with me?" Luke asked all scared.

"No, I have stay back Sweetie."

"If you want, you can take him to the operating room." The nurse said. "A lot of parents with little ones do that since they are scared."

"Alright, come here Luke." I picked him up and followed the nurse to the operating room. I gave him a kiss and told him _I love you_ and handed him over to the nurse and they walked in. I started to get emotional because he's my baby, and he has to go through this. While he was doing his surgery, it was time to pick up Heather from school, since she gets out early today.

"Hey mom." Heather said as she got into the car.

"Hey Hun, how was school?"

"Ehh… fine I guess." She said staring down at her phone. "Is Luke still doing his surgery?"

"He should be almost done, so we need to get back to the hospital. Would you like to come with me or do you want me to drop you off at a friend's?"

She shrugged. "I guess I'll come. Does he get to come home today?"

"I don't know, it depends I guess."

"Oh…"

When we got back, we waited in his room for about thirty minutes before they wheeled him back in on a bed. Ten minutes later, the doctor walked in to talk to me.

"The surgery was a success." He said. "He will need come back in five weeks for a checkup and possible another surgery depending on things."

"Okay, when will he be able to come home?"

"Well since its noon." He said looking at his watch. "You should be able to take him home tonight."

"Oh really, tonight?" I said in a surprised tone. "And what about school, should he go back tomorrow or just stay out for the rest of the week since it's already Wednesday?"

"It's your choice, but I doubt you will want to take him tomorrow since it will be one day after his operation. Do you have any more questions?"

"Umm… does he have to take any medicine, like pain killers or anything?"

"No, he shouldn't feel pain. The only pain he will feel is when he is still loopy from the gas or if his arm gets pushed or bumped into."

"Okay, great. Thanks."

"Any more questions?"

"No, not at the moment."

"So, I will see you guys in about five to six weeks for his check up." He said leaving.

"Heather, why don't you start your homework?"

"I don't have any."

"Sweetie, you and I both know you do. Do you not know how to do your homework and that's why you don't want to do it? You know I can help you."

"Mom, I had homework, but I did it at school. I do my Math in my English. I do my English in History, History in Science, and Science in math and then nothing but exercise in PE and sometimes do whatever I didn't finish in music."

"Heaths, you need to stop doing that and listen to your teachers or you won't know what is happening or learn anything and then you won't be able to go to college. I don't even think you are taking any advance classes, are you?"

"No, but I will in high school, promise."

"Well, what are you learning in school right now?"

"Just stuff…"

"And what kind of stuff?"

"You know what kind of stuff since you've done it."

"I want to know what you are learning, not what I learned."

"Mom, just stuff."

"Well, I can't wait to see what your grades are from what your studying habits are."

"I'll get A's and B's."

"No, you are going to get all A's."

"But, I can't. I swear, Mr. Parks hates me!"

"You know, I thought my freshman English teacher hated me because he marked an answer wrong which was correct on my test because I didn't fill the bubble in completely."

"What did you do?"

"Well, I basically tried bribing him with brownies, which you should not do, for an A. And then when my mom came into the class room with Charlie, who was a baby, to get me, he lit up like a firecracker and loving all over her. So I used my baby sister to get a good grade."

"Ha, maybe I can use Ellie to get a good grade."

"Ha, yeah no. I'm not going to allow you to act how I did in school."

As I said that, I noticed Luke was starting to wake up. I walked over to him and sat next to him on the bed petting his head. "Hey Sweetie." I said in a soft tone. "How are you feeling?"

He didn't reply but just looked around.

"Look at your arm, you have a cast on it and you can have your friends write on it and we can write on it and draw on it."

"Oh, I wanna write on it." Heather said.

"Maybe later Hun, I'm sure his arm still hurts, so let's not touch it quite yet."

"Kay."

"And Luke, you get to come home tonight. But no school tomorrow and probably the rest of the week. Why, don't you go back to sleep and rest? I love you baby." I said kissing his forehead.

"What, that's so not fair. Can I stay home too?"

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"No, but the school doesn't know that."

"You're going if you like it or not, so get over it and don't talk so loud. Your brother is trying to sleep."

I decided I should text Spencer to tell him what is up with our son and everything since I haven't yet.

T: Luke just had is surgery and is able to come home tonight. He's not going to school for the rest of the week and he will need to come back in six weeks and may have to have another surgery. But other than that, everything is fine.

S: K. I can't wait to see you guys next week. I miss you all a lot and I wish I could be there at the hospital right now with you. But I love you.

T: I, we miss you too and love you.


	24. Chapter 24

**SUNDAY SEPTEMBER 21 2025**

"Mommy I need help." Luke yelled from his room.

"Okay, I'll be in there in a second." I stopped what I was doing to help my needy son. "What do you need Luke?" I asked as I walked in.

"I need help changing."

I sighed. "Did you pick out what you want to wear to bed?"

"I want to wear this." He said pointing to the clothes on the bed.

"Alright, let's do your pants first." I grabbed the pants off his bed and got on my knees to help him. "Okay Luke, step out of them for me and then step into these."

He did what he was told. "Good boy, now for the more complicated part, your top. Umm… okay, let's get your good arm out first and then we can get the shirt over your head and then pull the shirt over your bad arm, kay?"

"Kay."

"Okay good, now let's put your bad arm through your new shirt first and then we will do your other arm and put it over your head."

"I'm back." I heard Spencer shout. "Anyone home?" He shouted again since nobody came to greet him.

"Hey Babe, I'm in Luke's room." I shouted back. "Okay, done. Now let's go see daddy."

I walked down with Luke behind me and I jumped into Spencer's arm hugging him and giving him a kiss. "I missed you so much. You were gone too long."

"Ah, I missed you too. I promise if I have to be gone for more than a week, I'll bring you guys, or at least you with me."

"Daddy, member me?" Luke asked standing behind me.

Spencer placed me back down on my feet. "Of course I do. Now come here." He said picking him up. "Now tell me what happened to your arm."

"I hurt it."

"You hurt it! How did that happen?"

"I fell and landed on it."

"Really, that's just awful!"

"Yes it is daddy."

Spencer and I both started to laugh when he said that. Spencer placed his son down and he ran into the other room.

"Is he going to school tomorrow?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, he is. He missed enough days."

"How many did he miss?"

"Like two and a half but probably more in the future."

"Well I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you."

"Its fine, I survived, everyone survived. More importantly I survived."

"You know babe, if we ended up getting a divorce, your life would be exactly how it was for the past few weeks except you would be with your family."

"Yeah, that was crazy that I even wanted that. I would miss you too much and probably go crazy with having all the kids."

"You know babe." Spencer said getting close to me. "We've never done anything to commemorate us not splitting up. Maybe we can sneak something in."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and got on my tippy toes and whispered. "Mmm… maybe we can do that something tonight when the kids are asleep or tomorrow when they are at school."

"I like the sound of that." He murmured. He tilted my head up more and placed his lips on mine giving me a kiss. He chuckled when our lips broke. "Yeah, I definitely missed that."

"Mom, when are you making dinner?" Heather shouted. "I'm hungry!"

"And that's my cue to go back to motherhood."

"No, you should relax now since I'm back. I'll make dinner for them."

"Not going to argue there. Thank you."

"Anything for you, Love."

**MONDAY SEPTEMBER 22, 2025**

"When I get back, I expect you will be ready." Spencer whispered into my ear.

I groaned. "What are you even talking about Spencer?" I said still asleep.

"We're gonna do that something something you agreed to last night when I get back from taking the kids to school."

"You're not gonna get anything unless you go away and let me sleep."

"We're just going to have so much fun." He said sarcastically.

"You won't be having any fun unless you go away and let your tired wife, the one who was stuck with your kids for three weeks, sleep."

"I'll be back in forty, be ready."

I groaned again and pulled the blankets over my face.

"I just love you in the morning." He said leaving the room.

Fifty minutes later, Spencer came back up into our room. He got back in bed and took his shirt off and got on top of me. "I'm back, wake up."

I rolled over onto my back. "You're not going to stop are?" I said rubbing his arms.

"You should know, I'm not gonna stop until I get what I want. And you promised last night we can."

"I did, didn't I?" I let out a breath. "No baby this time. I'm done with kids so use a condom."

"Way ahead of you babe, now let me at you."

I laughed and wrapped my legs around his body and my arms around his neck and we kissed. He started to take off the rest of his clothes and then took my clothes off. He smirked as he was about to stick his dick in me but I stopped him.

"Spencer, you aren't putting that in me until you put a condom on."

"Way to ruin the mood babe."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Just put it on."

"You know I hate wearing condoms babe." He said as he put one on.

"And I don't want any more kids. Now stick it in me."

I let out a gasp when Spencer did that, since he did it hard and fast. He started to move in and out fast. My body was moving to the movement to his as it rubbed against mine. He grunted as he moved in and out and then he stopped still in me.

"You know babe." He said heavy breathing. "We should try something different."

"What do you have in mind?" I said trying to catch my breath.

"Anal?"

I started to laugh. "That won't be happening unless you do it first."

"I'm not fucking some dude."

"It's called a sex toy."

"Yeah no that won't be happening."

"And it won't be happening with me either."

We changed position with Spencer on the bottom and I was on top. After about an hour of having sex, I collapsed on top of Spencer panting and all sweaty.

"You were amazing, like always, but better."

"Mmmm… you weren't so bad yourself."

"Umm… Teddy." Spencer said taking his condom off. "It broke."

My eyes widen and I sat up quickly when he said that. This did not just happen.

"What do you mean it broke?!" I said raising my voice.

"I mean what I said. The condom, yeah it broke."

I hit his arm. "You idiot, I blame you if I end up pregnant."

"How is it my fault? It's not my fault this condom broke, it probably was defected."

"It was your dick your sperm."

"Well when do you get your period?"

"I just had it last week. I'm probably ovulating which means I'm going to end up."

"Isn't there like a pill you can take called… What is it called? Plan B that will make sure you won't end up pregnant if you take it within twenty-four hours?"

"Spencer, that's not one hundred percent effective." I sighed and got up walking over to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Spencer asked.

"To shower."

"Can I take it with you?"

I slammed the door shut and locked it. "No, I'm done with you for the rest of the day, maybe for the rest of the week."


	25. Chapter 25

"You know Teddy, instead of stressing out over it. Why don't you just take a pregnancy test?" Spencer said as we sat in the family room.

"Spencer seriously start using your brain. Pregnancy tests don't work a few days after having sex because it takes at least two, three weeks for you to conceive."

"Well sorry for not being familiar with woman problems. But would having another baby be really that bad?"

I placed my hand on my forehead. "Spencer yes it would be. Do you really want five kids? I don't even want four. And the twins… they aren't even two yet and we would have three kids in diapers. I'm just not ready for five kids just like I wasn't ready for both Heather and the twins. Luke was the only one that we were really emotionally ready for."

"Teddy, Hun, we can handle it if you are." He said wrapping his arms around me.

"Don't touch me Spencer." I said pushing his arms down. "You're not allowed to touch me anymore because each time you do I end up fucking pregnant."

Spencer let out a breath. "You can't possibly blame this on me."

I sighed. "Like I said before your dick, your sperm. It's your fault."

"Well in that case I hope you are."

"Whatever, I'm leaving and don't expect me back until tonight." I said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Spencer asked.

"As far away from you as possible." I walked passed Heather when I said that. "Oh hey sweetie."

"Where are you going mom?"

"Umm… just out for the day."

When are you coming back?"

"I don't know later."

"Oh, are you mad at dad again?"

"W-Why are you asking that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know… it just seems like it."

"Umm…" I bent down to her level. "You were listening to our conversation weren't you?"

"Not really…"

I sighed. "I'll be completely honest with you. Yes I'm kinda mad at your father right now, but it's nothing you should be worried about. Okay?"

She nodded. "Can you drive me over to a friend's house since you are leaving?"

"Umm… yeah, which friend?"

"Ugh… Avery's."

"Okay, well go put on your shoes and we'll go."

"Kay."

When she came back down, she had Ariella in her arms.

"Mom, Ellie wants you."

"Mama." She said holding her arms out.

"Come here baby girl." I said grabbing her from Heather. "Do you want to spend the day with mommy?"

"Yessy!"

"Mom, let's go."

"Alright."

The three of us got into my car and drove off.

**HEATHER'S POV**

"When do you want to get picked up Sweetie?" Mom asked rolling down the window when I got out of the car.

"Ugh… I'll call you."

"Alright Sweets, have fun and be good."

"Mom, I will. Now go."

I walked up to her house and rung the doorbell seeing Ave's sister answering the door.

"Ugh, you're not Tyler."

"Nice seeing you too Paige." I said sarcastically as I walked into the house.

"Avery, Heather's here!" She shouted.

"Teah, come up to my room!" She shouted.

"Kay!" I shouted as I ran up to her room. "Hey Ave." I said as I entered her room. I walked over and sat on her bed in a crisscross position.

"Hey Teah."

"What cha doing?" I asked.

"Just waiting for you since I'm so very bored."

"You should of came over to my house if you are so very bored here. I won't make it any less boring. Is anyone else coming over or is it just you and me?"

"Everyone else is busy but you and me."

"Yeah you should of came over to my house because I could of gotten my other friend's to come hang with us."

"Like who?"

"Like my friend Amanda Glaser and…."

"Wait isn't that what's his face's daughter?" She asked interrupting me.

"Uh-huh, Blake Glaser's daughter."

"How are you two friends?"

"My daddy is friends with her father and we hit it off when we were younger. She actually got tickets to Shawn Jacob's concert for me and some other friends to go to next week."

Avery jaw dropped. "I love Shawn Jacob. I officially want your life."

"I don't know why. My parents are always mad at each other it seems like, so it's no fun."

"I bet you are exaggerating when you say always. Nobody can always be mad."

"Well my mom is mad at my dad right now so…"

"Why?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I only over heard a part of their conversation today. But from what I heard, I think she might be pregnant again because she was like she wasn't ready for me or for the twins when they were born and that Luke was the only one she was ready for. And then my dad was like if you are we can handle it and stuff. I don't think she wants to be pregnant."

"What did she mean when she said she wasn't ready for you to be born? Like you were a mistake or a surprise?"

"I've never thought about me being a mistake. I mean I know they had me at a young age and all but I never thought I was a mistake… until now. I ruined their lives AVERY!"

"Pshh, no you didn't. Do you see how you are living Heather? You live in a big freaking house, with lots, and lots of money. You didn't ruin their lives."

**TEDDY'S POV**

I decided to take Ariella to the aquarium since she has never been there before.

"Fishy!" She exclaimed pointing towards the glass window.

"Yeah fishes. Do you know what kind of sound fishes make?"

She started to move her lips the way fishes move theirs.

"Aw, you're so smart." I gave her a kiss on her cheek. "I just love you. Can you say I wuv mama? No? Well it's the thought that counts right baby girl?"

"Yessy!"

"Oh look, a shark." I pointed out. "Can you say shark?"

"Sock!"

I started to laugh. "No Sweetie, shark. Sh- ark."

"Sock!"

"Okay, I give up. Yup, that's a sock."

She started to laugh. "Aw, you think socks are funny don't you? Can you say bye to the sock?"

She waved. "Bye, Bye socky."

I laughed again. Man, I have the cutest daughter. Maybe if I am pregnant again, it won't be that bad. I could have another little cutie like Ariella.


	26. Chapter 26

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

I am waiting patiently for my period to arrive since I should be getting it this week if I'm not pregnant, which I still hope I'm not. But if I am then I am, I just have to deal with it and I will love that baby with all my heart.

"Teddy, has it come?"

"Has what come, my period?"

"Yeah that…"

"No, and I'm really freaking out over it Spencer. I really just want to be on it right now so I can just relax and stop being paranoid."

"You know I'm not familiar with the "woman body and problems", but I thought you guys don't like being on it."

"We don't, because it's basically a crime scene in your vagina. And you don't even want me to go into when you sneeze or cough, Oh My Gosh!"

"Ah Babe, you know we men don't like period talk!"

"Oh really? PERIOD, PERIOD, PERIOD, PERIOD."

"And I'm going to absolutely hate it when our daughters are on theirs, three hormonal ladies in the house. I don't know how us, guys will survive."

"Spencer, Heather's gonna be long gone by the time Ariella is on hers dummy. Do you really think she's going to stay at the house forever?"

"Yes, I'm going to force her to. She's not allowed to move out and get married and have kids."

"Oh, so you are going to be one of those dads?"

"And what kind of dad am I going to be?"

"Never mind, but seriously I just want it to come already."

"Just go take a pregnancy test. It will make both your and my life much easier."

"And how would it make your life easier?"

"Because I won't have a bitchy wife."

"Oh so I'm a bitch now Spencer?"

"No, that came out wrong. I just meant—"

"I know exactly what you meant." I said interrupting him leaving the room. "You know Spencer." I said as I stopped and turned back. "You shouldn't be acting like a dick towards obviously a hormonal woman."

"W-What, I thought you are only hormonal when you are pregnant."

"Oh god, Spencer, I swear I'm going to sign you up for a woman class. Hey, maybe both you and Raymond can take it, since you both are totally clueless about women and their bodies."

"Wait, are they always hormonal because if they are then that would explain everything."

I face palmed my face. "I just can't, I just can't." I said leaving the room.

"You can't what?" He asked following me.

"Never mind, I'm going."

Spencer ran after me and grabbed my waist. "Come on Teddy, don't go or let me come with."

"Spencer let go of me. You're not longer allowed to touch me because apparently each time you do, I end up pregnant."

"Hey, we don't know if you are unless you take a pregnancy test, like I have been suggesting since day one. I'll even go out right now and buy some for you."

"No don't, it's pretty obvious that I am."

"Like I said a second ago, we won't know until you take a test."

"Spencer, my period hasn't come. Your condom broke. Do the math. I am supposed to get it this week, and I haven't yet."

"Maybe you're late. I mean you can be late, right? Or am I wrong about that too."

"I'm never late, but regular or maybe early. I'm only irregular after I have a baby and my body is trying to get back on schedule. And I haven't had a baby in almost two years."

"Hun, you act like having another baby would be that bad."

"It would be though, that's what you don't understand."

"How? Tell me how."

"First, we are only thirty and will have five kids. If you want another baby a few years down from now, hey I'm all for it. Second, the twins aren't even two yet, which means three babies to care for. Third, the older two will probably feel neglected since we would have three babies to care for."

"Those are some good points, but I doubt they will feel neglected."

"Ugh, yeah they would. Trust me, I know. My mom did have five kids."

"What, you felt neglected?"

"Oh god no, but I know Gabe did when Charlie was born and then Charlie did when Toby was born. Actually now that I think about it, all us kids did when each of us were born."

"Yeah, well our kids are definitely not like you and all your siblings. But Baby, seriously go take a pregnancy test."

"Ugh, okay. I'll be back."

I grabbed my keys and purse and got into my car and headed to a drug store. I bought a couple of tests and headed back to the house to take them. I drunk a lot of water and then headed up to my bathroom to take them. I sat on the toilet and peed on the two sticks I got. I got up and flushed the toilet and placed them on the sink counter and paced waiting for the results. As I was pacing, I saw Spencer walk in.

"Teddy, Hun, relax." He said rubbing my shoulders.

"I'm scared Spencer, what if they say positive?

"And if they say positive, then we will have another great child."

"Yeah, you're right."

I took a deep breath with Spencer standing right behind me with his arms around my waist and picked up both tests.

"Well?" Spencer said.

"I-It says I'm… I'm not pregnant." It took me a few seconds to realize what it says. "I'm not pregnant." I said once more more excited. "I'm not pregnant."

"That's great Hun." He turned me around and gave me a kiss.

"Mmm…" I hummed smiling when our lips broke staring up into his eyes. I hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too baby." He gave me another kissed. "Now, relax, you're not pregnant, just late."

"I'm definitely not pregnant." I said smiling.

**OKAY SO, THIS MAY BE THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY. AND I'M GOING TO MAKE ONE MORE STORY WHERE HEATHER IS TURNING 16, HAS A BOYFRIEND YADDA, YADDA, YADDA. AND THAT WILL MOST LIKELY BE THE LAST STORY OF THIS SERIES AND I ALREADY KNOW HOW I'M GOING TO END IT. MHMM… YEAH. KAY. WELL THANKS FOR READING THIS STORY AND REVIEW AND DO ALL OF THAT STUFF. AND YEAH, TILL NEXT TIME. BYE!**


End file.
